It's Gettin' Easy
by LetYourselfGo
Summary: Loki has a plan. Kidnap Jane to get to Thor, and destroy him in the process. But instead of finding Jane, he finds...Darcy. Loki/Darcy pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so before the story starts I'd like to be an annoying author and ramble a little because I haven't put up a story on since I was like...thirteen, haha. I'm writing this one currently in wordpad because my word seems to have decided not to work today. So, if anything is wrong, please bare with me. You have no idea how not used to this I am. I don't mean the wordpad (Well, that too...) but writing again. I haven't written in a longgg time. But! On with the show and blah, blah, blah...oh and the characters don't belong to me, naturally :]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Woa." Darcy said, staring at the man who had just appeared before her. She was squinting to look; his arrival had caused the wind to stir and now the dust and sand were kicking around her face. He looked at the girl who had just spoken and his face turned to that of annoyance. Just what he needed, some human brat to get in his way as soon as he arrived. He wasn't expecting this at all, but no matter, some foolish girl was nothing to him.<p>

"You just like, did that Thor thing." She said. _Thor? _He thought to himself, confused. The wind died down finally, and he got a clear look at the girl. Ah, he knew who she was. That was one of the people who his brother had mingled with during his time on Earth. She was with Jane, wasn't she? Yes, she was. Her...friend. He smiled at her and walked toward her where she sat. "Are you like, a god? Because I thought you guys stopped falling from the sky like, two months ago." It pained him to continue to smile at her. She was already growing on his nerves.

"I'm a friend of Thors." He said. "I came here for Jane. I had something...to tell her." He said, smirking at her. She got up quickly, almost losing her balance. "Could you show me where she lives...?"

"Yeah! Yeah I'll take you there right now! I know where she lives, I mean, I live with her. Oh my gosh, this is going to totally make her life. She's going to freak." The girl said. She grabbed onto Loki's arm and quickly started pulling him away. He winced at the sudden impulsive action. _Careful Loki, _he told himself. _You need this girl to be able to trust you. She's with Jane.  
><em>He just hoped he wouldn't have to deal with her much longer.  
>_<p>

Darcy flung the front door open and called out to Jane, but no one answered. Loki could tell the girl was in distress, but he found it humorous how she quickly went from room to room searching anxiously. "Shit!" She yelled. "Shit, shit, shit!" Darcy came out of the last room in the small place and walked toward him, her brown hair was bouncing as she took each step, and he couldn't help but take in her appearance for the first time. Curly, kind of wild hair, that suited her face. Big eyes, big lips, red cheeks, above average breasts, decent legs. Yes, he did find her attractive for a human. _Actually, much more alluring than Jane..._he decieded. Her voice broke him from his thoughts. "She's gone! She left already!"

Loki stared at the girl. "Left..? Well, no matter, I can just wait, if you don't mind." He said, walking over to the couch and sitting down. Darcy was kind of weirded out by how he just made himself at home. Who just sits down without getting an answer yet? Kind of rude.  
>Loki noticed her confused face and wondered if he did something wrong. He was acting perfectly human, right? Or had he slipped up somehow already?<p>

"Well, uhm, see, about that...she kind of left for like...two...oh I don't know, maybe three weeks..." Darcy said, looking around the room nervously. _Great! All this way, all this planning, for a girl who decided to go on a vacation! She really must miss my brother. _He thought sarcastically. He rised from the sofa, trying not to show his anger or irritation. She was biting her lip and Loki couldn't help but notice the way it was starting to turn from a pink shade to a red one, from all that blood inside. He knew all about lip biting. He was usually the cause, a smirk forming on his lips at the thought.

"Well, thank you for your kindness. I'll come back in two to three weeks." He said politely as he walked toward the door, her following behind him. He turned, picked up her delicate, soft pale hand and kissed it. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Wait!" She screeched. He took his hand off the doorknob and glanced toward her. "Where are you going to go? Back up? To Aslan?"

"Asgard." he corrected. "But no, that takes a lot of energy out of me. I will stay here, on your...planet." He said. Earth wasn't his favorite place to be. As much as he admired the sins and violence of it, the people were just nothing but weak and embarrassing to him. Pathetic really. Just look at Jane. Only knowing his brother for such a short amount of time and already waiting on him like a dog. Disgusting.

"You can't!" She said. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, you can't just go out there. You have nowhere to go. Stay here! There's plenty of room..." She said, looking around and noticing how little it truly was. "I mean, well, yeah! Plenty of room! I already had one god stay here, I'm sure I can handle another." Her big eyes were sparkling and Loki noticed how eager she was to have him stay there. _How naive_. He thought. _She just met me. How trusting. How very, very, sad. After what I did to this place? Even if she didn't know it was me, she knew that Thors brother had done that, so clearly not all of us could be trusted. But yet here she was, practically begging for me to stay...  
><em>  
>She bit her lip again, anticipating for his reply. "Well...?" She asked. Loki stared straight into her eyes. She held his glance, but only for a moment before looking away. He smiled.<p>

"I think I might just take you up on your offer..."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! That's the first chapter. I know, it's obnoxiously small, but I just wanted to put it out there first and see how it does before writing another. I'll probably put up a new one soon, seeing as I have way too much free time...but let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Yay!" She squeed, jumping a little and clapping her hands together. Loki looked on, baffled. _What even was that noise she just made! _"Sorry, sorry! I'm really not this girly, I swear. I just don't like staying alone, it freaks me out. I watch a lot of horror movies so I kind of get paranoid that some guy is going to hack me up into little pieces while I'm sleeping, ya know? But now I have a freakin' god staying with me so pretty sure I'll be safe" She said, letting out a snort. _A snort? Really? Ugh._

"I'm sure the pleasure is all mine...um...what did you say your name was?"

"Oh! Wow, airhead much?" She said laughing. She extended her hand to him. "I'm Darcy. Darcy Lewis. I'm basically Janes assistant but I'd also like to think of myself as her best friend. Jane doesn't get out much. Actually, come to think of it I'm probably her only friend." Loki took her hand and shook it, unknowingly grabbing it a little too tightly, causing Darcys nose to bunch up in slight pain.

_Janes only friend, hm? _For some reason Loki had thought of her as being loved by everyone. Maybe Jane wasn't the girl he made her out to be in his head. Wouldn't be the first time Loki had done that.

Loki noticed Darcy staring at him, as if waiting for him to say something. "What?" He asked her. Had he missed something? She laughed. She had such a foolish laugh. Giggly and childish.

"Your name, dude. You didn't tell me your name." She said. She brought her finger to the center of her glasses and pushed them up. _Weird,_ he thought, _they didn't look like they were falling._

"Lopt." He said smiling. "Just call me Lopt."

"Lopt. Hmm, nice. Weird, but nice. I can dig it. It's cool. My names totally lame. Doesn't suit me at all." She said, walking into the other room. He waited a second, but ended up following, unsure if he was suppose to or not. She was shuffling through a chest, mumbling to herself. "Aha!" She said, startling Loki a bit. "First things first, you have to change." She stood up straight and looked at him. "Don't get me wrong, the big green outfit is great and all, but you might stick out a little." She threw something in his direction and Loki caught it. It was was a soft purple sweater.

"It's...purple." Loki said. _I don't wear purple. Loki doesn't wear purple. Oh come on Loki, it's just a purple sweater. Just wear it. Nothing terrible can happen by wearing this...this atrocity._

"Cool, you aren't colorblind." She said. Loki froze.

"Should I be...?" He asked. She laughed again, the stupid laugh, and then changed her face immediately when she realized he was asking a serious question.

"Oh, no! No, you shouldn't be. I was just being sarcastic." She said. They shared an awkward moment of silence. "Well um, yeah, I don't know, that was Janes old boyfriends. He used to wear a lot of random colors. But don't worry, purple will totally go great with your eyes."

"My...eyes...?" He asked, confused.

"Yes, doofus. Oh! Sorry. I blurt things out. You aren't a doofus." Her mouth dropped open and her hand flew to her head. "Ugh! Darcy, you just called a god a doofus! Jeeze. Way to be." She said, talking to herself. She turned back to the chest, pulled out a pair of jeans and again throwing them at him. "There. Picked you out an outfit!" She said, smiling proudly.

"Yes. Thank you, Darcy." He said, sending her a warm smile. "I'll put them on right now."

"Well let me get out of the room first!" She said, shooting him a mischievous grin. He couldn't help but give a sly smile back as she ducked out of the room, closing the door behind her. He walked to the mirror that was on the back of the door, not noticing it there before. He looked at his eyes, then back to the sweater. Purple went great with his eyes? _Don't be stupid. Nothing goes great with you. Look at yourself. _and he did, before quickly moving away from the mirror and starting to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh, sorry for the chapters being so short. They look so much longer on wordpad! And I update too much. Oh well. Ugh. OH and his false name is suppose to be Loptr, with an R. I messed up! Mentally kicking myself over it.  
>_<p>

Loki stood before Darcy in his new attire, her smile beaming at him. "See! I knew purple would totally rock with the eyes and the black hair. God Darcy, you never fail to amaze me." She said. Loki blinked. _Did humans often talk to themselves so outwardly? _

To be honest, Loki thought the purple sweater made him look worse than he usual. He tried to ignore it, but he did feel self-conscious. He wasn't used to this, but he reminded himself that he was a god and that he had no reason to worry about anything. So with a sudden regained confidence, he had managed to come out of the room.

"So, do you mind if I pick your brain?" She said. Before Loki could even ask, she corrected herself. "Sorry, I mean ask you some questions." They were in the kitchen and she was opening pantry doors, shutting the fridge, strutting around. _Doesn't she ever slow down or stop? _

"By all means, go right ahead. However, I hope you don't mind if I do the same." His kind act was starting to get tiresome. All this fake smliing, all the politeness, it was exhausting to him.

"Oh sure! Go right ahead! I mean, I'm pretty boring but hey, whatever floats your boat." The girl said, laying out two mugs. "Coffee or tea?" She asked. He looked confused. "Oh, they don't have those on Aslan? I'll pick for you. You pick tea." She said. He almost corrected her on the name of Asgard, but ignored it. "Go sit in the living room. I'll be there in a sec."

"Don't you live in all rooms?" He asked. He wasn't being serious, he did his research well enough to know what a living room was. She looked at him about to explain but he gave her a big grin to let her know he was kidding. She quickly shut her mouth and smiled back, almost laughing again but holding it in. He slinked off to the couch and sat. He hadn't realized how fatigued he truly was. The trip had really taken a lot out of him. He rested his eyes for a moment but quickly opened them when he heard Darcy walk into the room. She set his cup down on the glass table that was in front of them and then proceeded to plop down next to him.

"Okay, so, are you crazy strong like Thor? Like, super human strength and everything?" She asked. _Thor isn't THAT strong...why were all girls so impressed with him? How stupid can one be to like that oaf of a man? _He took a sip of the drink she had brought and quickly burnt his mouth, setting the cup down quickly. _Not drinking that again! Did they always drink things so scorchingly hot?  
><em>  
>"I'm strong." He said, without really going into much detail on it. "My gift isn't strength, though. I lean more towards..." What was the right word to use? "Magic, I guess one could say." He looked at her. Her mouth was hanging open and she scooted closer to him, putting her hand on his quickly in excitement.<p>

"No way, Loptr! You have to show me something!" She said. He smirked, flattered. No one really was that excited about his abilities before. _Finally, someone can appreciate my talents... _he thought to himself. He stared at her in amusement. "C'mon! Pleaseee." She begged, sticking out her bottom lip in a way Loki found very endearing. He thought of what he could do to impress her. _Impress her, Loki? _He paused. _Oh shut up. So what if I want to impress the girl? No harm in that right?  
><em>  
>"I wonder...you humans are familiar with stuffed animals, yes?" She quickly nodded. "Would you happen to have one?" He asked. She got up quickly and he touched the spot where her hand was. Her touch had been oddly warm. She came rushing back into the with a stuffed wolf and sat back down, this time a little farther than before. She handed the small toy to him and gave him a serious look.<p>

"Loptr, this is Wolfsbane. He was given to me by my father when I was really wittle, so if you intend to blow him up or do anything destructive to him, I'd like to know now before I burst into tears unexpectedly." She said. He smiled, a genuine smile, and upon realizing what he was doing he quickly dropped his face back to a blank look.

"Don't worry, Darcy. I don't tend to harm Wolfsbane in any way at all." He put the wolf on the table in front of them and concentrated. Darcy looked from him, to the stuffed animal. In the blink of an eye the stuffed animal was growling at her. She let out a small yelp and pushed herself back in the couch, startled.

The stuffed wolf was now a real wolf. Well, it still looked how the stuffed animal was, so it was small and adorable, but it was alive. It yipped at her and snarled from its place on the table before going to close to the edge and falling off. Darcy gasped but Loki was quick in action to catch it. It had fit in his hands, but just barely. Loki smiled. The wolf pup didn't seem to bark or growl at him at all. Instead it was licking his hand and trying to get closer. Darcy stared, wide-eyed.

"You-you just..."

"Would you like to hold Wolfsbane, Darcy?" He asked, smirking at her and extending his hands. She went to take him but he lunged out at her with his little teeth. "Wolfsbane!" Loki yelled. "Bad!" and as if suddenly having a rapid change of heart, the little wolf plopped itself out of Loki's hands and fumbled its way onto Darcys lap, being much more friendly now.

Darcy pet the wolf with one hand and had the other placed on her heart. "I can't believe this. Loptr, I don't know what to say. I'm...I'm speechless. I'm never speechless."

Loki smiled, watching her play with his creation. He knew Darcy would like his ability to bring inanimate objects to life. Usually it was something big and destructive, but something told him Darcy wouldn't be a fan of that. She was a girl, and girls liked cute. Even Loki had to agree, that wolf was quite charming. He was surprised that her stuffed animal wasn't something more girly, like a dolphin or a cat.

Darcy put the wolf down on the floor and watched it run around, sniffing the furniture. "Will it stay like that forever?" She asked, continuing to watch Wolfsbane, mezmorized.

"I'm afraid not. But I could bring it back to life whenever you'd like." He said. She nodded, then finally looked at him. Before Loki had time to react, Darcy swung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She said. She broke a part from him with a smile, then sat on the floor, continuing to play with the wolf.

He watched them for a while, but felt himself growing more and more tired. He stood and cleared his throat, making Darcy turn her attention towards him. "Would you mind if I slept a bit? It's been a long day for even a god." He said with a hint of a smile.

"Of course. Hm. Use the second door in the hall. We'll continue asking questions tomorrow. Thank you again, Loptr."

"No Darcy, thank you." He said, walking down the hall. _Yes, thank you for unknowingly helping me kidnap your friend._


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so, wow I read over the chapters so far and I can't even count how many spelling/grammatical errors there were. Not only that, but I can't seem to get Loki right. He seems too flat to me. Sigh, I don't know. I mean, I am still getting back into the swing of things, but for now I'm just going to try harder to make this story not be such shit, haha. I'm not using wordpad this time so I'll be able to hopefully make a longer chapter. Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

><p>Darcy sat on her bed, leaning up against the wall. She was staring at the door, but her mind was somewhere else.<p>

She had her ipod in one ear only, incase Loptr called out to her and needed something. She had been feeling kind of paranoid with him here, not sure if she was behaving the way she was suppose to be in front of a god. Her thoughts were jumbled and all over the place. She had so many questions to ask him! There were so many things she was curious about. She was thinking up new questions, new things she wanted to know, every passing second...but he was still asleep.

After a couple hours even the wolf got tired out and fell asleep on Darcy's bed. When she came back from a bathroom break earlier she realized that the once lively wolf had turned back into a cuddly stuffed animal. She was a little sad, sure, but it was better that way. Darcy didn't know how to take care of a wolf, and he had started to chew on the furniture...not to mention one of Jane's shoes. She still wasn't sure exactly how she was going to tell Jane that it was her stuffed animal that had been the culprit.

"God, how long do gods sleep for?" She mumbled to herself, grinning a little at the way the sentence had played out. She checked her cell-phone for the time and realized it was twelve. He had been asleep since five. She let out a sigh and texted Jane again.

_Seriously, Jane. You need to text me back. It's important. At least call? _

She waited a moment, but got no answer. She figured Jane was still mad at her. Darcy was suppose to go with her to get some new research, but she was just so bored with all of it that she couldn't bring herself to sit through more mumbo jumbo that she didn't understand, and it wasn't like Jane took time to explain any of it to her. She loved Jane, but her friend always acted like Darcy was a stupid, nagging problem that she had to put up with. I mean, c'mon, who wants to be in a situation like that all the time?

She fell back onto her bed, holding the stuffed wolf in her hands. She didn't expect today to be so...weird. There was something about Loptr, but Darcy didn't know what it was. She got such a strange vibe from him, but she couldn't yet tell if it was good or bad. He just seemed so frigid, so cold. _Literally! Literally, cold. He was cold. Dude needs some blankets asap,_ she thought to herself. When she touched his hand earlier he felt like someone who had been outside for way too long, but it hadn't even been cold out. _Maybe it had been cold on Aslan. Afflack? Aslan? Ugh, whatever, I'll look it up tomorrow._

"Well wolfsbane, I guess we should sleep." She said to the stuffed animal. She stared at it as if waiting for it to do something, then slumped her shoulders deafetedly and turned on her side, still holding onto it tightly.

Loptr...why had that name sounded so familiar? She racked her brain trying to remember if Jane or Erik had brought him up once, but she was drawing a blank. Not only that, but what did he have to tell Jane? If it was important enough to come all the way here, it must be pretty big...but clearly not urgent if he could wait. She wanted to ask him so badly what it was, but Jane always told her she was too curious for her own good, not to mention she needed to mind her own business. Usually Darcy wouldn't listen to what someone said about her, but Jane was fragile lately. Ever since Thor left it's been as though Jane's sanity was hanging by a string. She flipped out over everything, and the littlest things brought her to tears. She usually would just lock herself in her room and not come out for hours. Darcy had tried to console her on multiple occasions, but humor was the way she comforted people, and Jane didn't ever crack a smile or laugh at the things Darcy would say now. If anything, it just upset her more. Thank God Loptr came because if Jane never got word from Thor she was probably surely going to lose it, not that she hadn't already.

Darcy twisted and turned, trying to silence her mind and let herself sleep, but her brain wouldn't stop. _Come on!_ She said to herself. _The sooner you fall asleep the sooner you'll wake up and be able to talk to the guy...err, god, well, hey, he's a guy too._ She tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, burrowing her head deeper into the pillow. _ A guy who looks good in purple sweaters...a guy who looks good in purple sweaters AND is staying alone with me for three weeks..._her lips turned up into a wicked grin._ This won't be so bad. No, not at all. This is going to be good,_ she thought finally before falling off into a dream.

* * *

><p><em>"and your death came by the son of Odin."<em>

Loki's eyes flew open. He was shaking and hyperventilating but after a couple of minutes he managed to regain control of himself. He moved the covers off of his body, which was now drenched with sweat. Luckily he had slept nude, so no clothes were clinging onto him.

He tried not to think about it. He didn't want to think about it, but deep down, a part in his chest ached. He had killed one father, and another had lost his trust in him. But what did it matter? Neither wanted him, not really. _Unwanted is all I ever was, and unwanted is all I ever will be. But they'll see. They'll see what I'm capable of, and they'll realize that I was worthy...but by then it will have been too late. The satisfying feeling that I'll have when I stand before them as their king will make all of this worth it. They'll see the mistake they made. They'll see. Especially Thor._

As soon as Jane arrived, he'd trick her into trusting him. It couldn't be that hard, seeing as he was already growing on Darcy in only a day. Things now had to move slower than he had wanted, but he could wait. He had time. Once Jane trusted him, he would lure her away, and then hold her captive. He would make sure Thor would know. He would gamble with her life, and if he knew his brother well enough, he knew he'd do anything to save her. But Thor would save anyone now.

Thor. So self-righteous, so self sacrificing. He played his role well, but Loki played his even better.

Loki realized that his destiny was written in the stars. Thor was meant to be seen as the hero, and if that meant Loki being the villain, well then so be it. He had no objections. This was the way things had to be, he knew that now. But this wouldn't be a story of good concurring evil, oh no, this would be a story of evil prevailing! He would see sure to that.

He was well rested now and slipped out of the bed, pulling back the shade from the window. It was still dark, but the sky was starting to lighten. Weird how it had different colors and textures from other worlds. He stared up at the sky, wondering what his family was doing. _No Loki, they aren't your family. Not anymore._ He shut the blinds once again, turning away.

A new day was starting and he wondered what time Darcy usually woke up at.

A strange, whimsical sort of creature she was, wasn't she? She seemed to just blurt things out, not really caring how she sounded. Was that how they all were? He didn't think so. She was just...odd. Different. Not to mention very touchy. He looked down at his hand, not being able to shake how warm her touch was.

He was going to be alone with her for quite some time. Loki didn't usually spend much time with women. He would seduce them, then leave. Spending time with them wasn't necessary. It was so easy for him. Most of the time they lusted over Thor and thought Loki would help get them closer to him, but in the end they all wound up in Loki's bed, not his brothers. Sure he was the god of mischief, but that wasn't the only thing he was known for...

However, as much as it pained him to admit it, Loki was bored. He had been for some time. There was no challenge anymore. It was _too_ easy. He knew if he were to stay here with Darcy that it was only a matter of time before she gave herself to him willingly, because that's what they all did. If anything, mortal earth women were probably more prone to giving in to their desires. Besides, who didn't want to be fucked by a god?

He sat back down on the bed, wondering if he should shower while she was still asleep. He didn't want to wake her with the noise of the water, and seeing as the place was so small he wouldn't doubt that the walls were paper thin. _She's so strange she'd probably adore the racket of a shower._ He thought, shaking his head.

She had wanted to ask him questions and he was sure she had plenty to ask, seeing as she seldom closed her mouth. The questions he had wanted to ask only involved Jane and Thor, but he didn't want to ask her too much about them. He couldn't risk her actually piecing things together. _Like that would ever happen..._

He figured he had to ask her things about herself too, and earth, so he seemed like his questions were harmless and just the mere curiosity of someone from another planet. But what could he ask? Why do humans have bad eye-sight and need to wear glass in front of their eyes to help them see? Or why did some silly stuffed wolf mean so much to her? _Pathetic._

He massaged his temples, feeling tense. When he came down, he didn't expect a girl to be sitting there! What were the chances of her being there at the exact time he showed up? _She had sure made it easier to find Jane by being there though. Hang on_. Loki dropped his hand and sat up straight, realizing something. What was she even doing out there in the first place? A girl, sitting out in the desert?

He tried to think. She was entirely alone. No books, no musical instruments, nothing. "Well, well." He said aloud, opening the door quietly to look at the room he had been in earlier that day, where he was forced to wear that horrid sweater. Surely it had been Darcys room, where she now slept.

"Maybe I have some questions for you after all, Miss. Lewis."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, on the program I'm using this was four pages, so hopefully it won't look as short as the others had been. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone whose reading. Don't give up on me! I'm really trying to bring this together and improve it, because I know it's kind of bland so far. Bare with me, people! But thank you alll, thankyouthankyou.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Blahh, hey guys :[ I got sick late last night and today was pretty busy, so this is why this is up late. I just wrote it, haha. Well, I'll put a little bit more at the bottom. I'm watching the Emmys so I'm just trying to get this up quickly. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Darcy said, sticking her finger in her mouth and sucking it gently. That was the third time she burnt herself this morning trying to make breakfast. She tried eggs first, then pancakes, and now she was making waffles. Waffles seemed the safest choice so far because Jane had gotten them their own waffle maker a while ago, and it didn't require much skill. Yet somehow she had still managed to burn herself removing them and putting them onto a plate.<p>

Loki walked into the room and Darcy turned to him quickly, taking her finger out of her mouth after realizing she was still suckling it. She pointed at him with a look of bewilderment on her face. "Shirt!" She said.

"Shirt." Loki replied casually, giving her a smile.

"Where'd you get a green shirt? We have green shirts?" She asked. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she quickly reached behind her, taking the hair-tie out and letting her hair hang down around her shoulders. No one saw her in a ponytail because she hated the way it made her face look, not to mention she wasn't a big fan of her ears. She usually always made sure her hair was covering them.

"Well, I do have magic abilities." He said, giving her a wink and sitting at a stool they had by the counter in the kitchen. She felt her cheeks get hot and she turned, taking the plate of waffles and setting them in front of him. She waited for his reaction but he was too busy looking around the room, making a disgusted face. "What is that noise?" He asked. Darcy looked at the radio.

"Well, that's the radio, but coming out of it would be music...better known as David Bowie." She said, smiling at him. She walked over to it and turned it off. "Not a Bowie fan I guess. You should like Space Oddity though. You live in space."

"You live in space rtoo." He said nonchalantly. He stared down at the waffles, picking one up and giving it a closer look. Darcy pretended to be looking at the counter but she was sneaking glances at him, hoping he'd like it. He sniffed it, then brought it to his mouth, hesitantly, before biting into it. He nibbled it a little, then began taking normal bites. "This." He said, mouth full. "This is. divine."

Darcy grabbed the syrup and put them over the waffles, handing him a fork. He looked at her curiously."It takes much better with this on it. Don't pick it up with your hand though, it's sticky now." She said. He ate silently, nodding his head as if thoroughly enjoying it. She felt her insides stirring with pride, happy to have impressed him. "So, I kind of have a little bit of a day planned for us." She said. "I was going to take you to the mall to get you some clothes, but I guess you have that under control. So, we're going to a Halloween store, because I need a costume, and you need a costume."

"I'm sorry, can you elaborate, Darcy?" He asked, putting the fork down and paying full attention to her now. She loved when he did that. He was so formal and adorable. _All boys should be like that. I just want to pat him on the head. He's like a friggen puppy. He's going to love Halloween! _

"Halloween is only two days away! It's this thing we do. Once a day every year we celebrate dead stuff and anything scary or weird." She said, studying his face. He looked interested. His eyebrows were bunched together and his lips were pursed. "We-well, MOST of us put on costumes and we dress up as someone else for a day. You could dress like a vampire, or gladiator, maybe a warlock-Oh, I guess you're already a kind of warlock." She said, giggling.

"So I need to dress up and pretend to be something I am not." He said, understanding the concept of this day.

"Yeah, basically. It sounds a lot weirder than it actually is, I promise. Hey! What about a prince! You already kind of look like one." She said, giving him a soft smile. He held back a laugh. Been there, done that he hummed in his head.

"What are you going to change yourself to?" He asked.

She sat on the stool next to him. "You know, I'm not sure. Last year I was a witch, but this year I'm kind of torn between little red riding hood and one of the girls from Sucker Punch. You have no idea what that is, but they were freakin' hot badass babes, and I could totally pull that off."

He ignored the talk of 'babes'. That wasn't the thing that caught his attention. "Little red riding hood? You know that story?"

"Yeah, everyone knows that story. Well, except for noobs." She said, giving another snort.

"You know about the Grimm brothers?" He asked. Loki was surprised by this. Something didn't seem right there. Mortals knew about them and their stories? How?

"Yes? Jeeze. I mean, I guess you have those books on Aslan too. That's cool. Hey! You want to go pumpkin picking?" She asked excitedly. He stared at her and opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off. "Yeah, you totally do. You totally want to go pumpkin picking. Okay, I'm going to go get ready." She said, hopping off the stool and going into the other room before Loki even had time to say anything. He sighed and went back to his waffles. He could tell this was going to be a long, long day...

* * *

><p>Loki sat in the Halloween store, unable to stop staring at all the things around him. Masks and figures of horribly, gruesome, grotesque things. Who knew humans were so disturbed? He loved it! Halloween was something that needed to be on every planet. When he ruled Asgard, he'd make sure to make Halloween a must.<p>

Darcy was in the changing room, tossing the costumes she didn't like over the door. She had came out once wearing a cat costume, but she kept asking if it was ugly, and though Loki said it wasn't, she didn't believe him and went inside to try on more things. He tapped his foot impatiently. The things he was going through just to kidnap some silly girl. Darcy cleared her throat and Loki looked up.

She was standing in front of him in a long black dress with a slit cut to her thigh. His eyes traveled up to her breasts, which were practically exposed. She did a turn and his eyes glanced at her behind, and he found himself wishing she'd turn again. "Well?" She asked, a goofy grin planted on her face. "What do you think?" His jaw was open to speak, but no words could come to him. He'd been around many beautiful women with glorious bodies, but none left him speechless. "Oh God. What is it?" She said, staring down at herself.

"Nothing!" He said. She looked back up at him, meeting his eyes. "Nothing. It's...you look..." He paused. "It's-It's very nice. It looks very nice, Darcy." He said, swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat. She touched the back of her neck and looked away sheepishly. "What exactly are you...?" He asked. He couldn't really figure it out. It was a black dress that went down to her feet, but the front was very low cut, and the slit going up her thigh was a tease to the eyes. She was fairly covered up though. You couldn't see her shoulders or arms.

"It's an Elvira costume. She was kind of a iconic horror babe." She said. "I'll look her up on youtube for you when we get home. I'm going to change." She said, walking away.

"Darcy?" He said, raising his voice so she could hear him from the dressing room. She popped her head out from behind a curtain. "You're-You're buying it, right?"

"Yeah Loptr. I'm buying it." She said. She shot him a wink like he had done earlier and disappeared. This time it was Loki's turn to blush.

After several failed attempts of Darcy trying to make Loki try things on (a wild west outfit, a devil outfit, and for Darcy's own amusement-bunny ears) they left the store with only a costume for her. "Loptr, you _need_ to dress up. I refuse to allow you in my home if you don't."

"I have my actual clothes. I'll just wear them. I'll feel much more comfortable in them then these jeans anyway." He said.

"UGH why didn't I think of that! No one is going to have your costume. Not that we'll see anyone..." She said. Loki noticed a hint of sorrow in her voice but he ignored it.

They were walking to Darcy's car when she stopped short and grabbed onto his arm. "Loptr, act as normal as you possibly can." She said, staring ahead of them. He followed her gaze and saw a slender blonde girl walking toward them. She was what Loki thought all mortal women looked like before he had came here. Blonde, fake boobs, the usual bimbo type look. As she came closer, Loki cringed at her bright pink lip-gloss and pink eyeshadow. Darcy looped her arm through his and put on a bright smile.

"Darcy!" She said, finally in front of them. "I haven't seen, or well, heard of you since highschool!"

"Claire! What a nice surprise. Going to get a costume?" She asked, Loki looked at her. She was clearly acting, and she wasn't being very subtle about it, but then again it seemed Claire was doing the same.

"Oh God, no. Halloween is _so_ childish." She said. Darcy tried putting the bag with the costume she had just purchased behind her, out of view. "I'm just here to buy some role-playing costumes for Jeff, if you know what I mean." She said with a playful grin, giving Darcy an intense stare.

Darcy's grip on his arm tightened. "Oh. You and Jeff are still together." Darcy said, more than a statement then a question. The girl made a fake yawn, a enormous shining diamond on her finger. Darcy gasped.

"Yep!" The girl said in a high-pitch voice. "We're engaged! Can you believe it? God, it felt like forever ago when he was just my friend, you know, when you guys were dating, and now we're getting married! But I see you aren't alone, huh? Whose this?" She said, shooting her fake smile at Loki. Before Darcy could answer, Loki spoke up himself.

"I'm her boyfriend." He held out his hand and she took it. "My names Loptr. It's European. Darcy and I would be engaged, but my poor parents just died and I think it'd be poor taste to spring a wedding right now, but at least now that I inherited all their money and their exquisite villa on the Riviera I'll soon be able to buy her a beautiful ring, not to mention plan a huge wedding, and, well, give her anything else that her heart desires." He said, forcing an overly obnoxious laugh. If they were all acting friendly he was sure he was allowed too as well. Darcy started laughing alongside him, and Claire nervously laughed along with them. "Oh I'm sure you'll be invited. Won't she Darcy?"

Darcy, who was smiling wickedly, nodded enthusasticly. "Of course! Of course you'll be invited. The more the merrier." Claire looked at both of them and nodded with a smile, though it was clear there was a pained expression on her face.

"Well, we really should be going. I just...I can't seem to be able to keep my hands off of her." He said, quickly taking a handful of her ass into his hands and giving it a squeeze. Darcy jumped and let out a small yelp of surprise. He caught Claire's look of longing as he lowered his lips to her neck, giving her a soft, sensual kiss, then straightening up to shoot daggers at the other girl. "Pleasure to meet you, Claire." He said. He took Darcy and started to depart, but turned to look back at the girl, who was still standing there. "Oh, and by the way." She turned to look at him. "Congratulations." He said, smirking.

* * *

><p>"Loptr! That was amazing!" Darcy said at the car. "I can't even-how did you-"<p>

"There was a tabloid in the store. Rich European actors and all their houses...on the Riviera, not to mention inheritance scandals, it was all there." He said calmly. She pounced on him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, eyes and smile beaming at him. Loki ignored the burst of affection. "Who was she?" He asked. "I didn't like her. I could tell you didn't either."

"She was my best friend before she took my boyfriend from me in high-school." She said, rolling her eyes. "But whatever, she can have him. He worked at a gas station when we were together and I wouldn't be surprised if he was still there. I'm sure that marriage will last." She said sarcastically. He could tell she still held a grudge about this, but he couldn't blame her.

"Do you, um, want to talk about it?" He asked._ Talk about it? Why should I care? _But he couldn't even pretend that he didn't. He felt for her. He didn't know why, but he did.

"No." She said. "No, it's fine...but thank you for that. The look on her face was priceless." She said.

"It was, wasn't it?" He said, grinning. They stood there like that for a while. Staring at each other and smiling, proud of their accomplishment.

"Well... let's go pick some pumpkins!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Sorry for the story being pretty pointless so far. I think the next chapter is going to be the one where it actually gets somewhat exciting. Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me!<strong> **Let me know how you're liking it so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been sick since 10am and it's been so annoying. I've had writers block too but I pushed this out anyway, but I'm kind of iffy about it. Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites, alerts, ect. Not going to lie, it made me feel a lot more comfortable about writing again for the first time haha, so thank you!**

* * *

><p>Loki spent the day in Darcy's own little world. Yes, they had picked pumpkins.<br>They sat on the floor after an hour of Darcy picking the ugliest looking pumpkin (saying she felt bad that no one else would take it) and carved them together outside, but after Loki saw that Darcy's carved face was far better than his, he altered it with a flick of his wrist, causing Darcy to laugh uncontrollably.

She showed him who Elvira was, talked him into watching American Psycho and Silence of the Lambs, and somewhere in between managed to teach him how to play rock-paper-scissors. Loki was growing more comfortable around her. He found the way she blurted things out and rambled to be funny, not annoying, and he even grew to like the way she decided things for him. Less and less of his smiles were forced, and most of the time he didn't even realize that his facial expression was that of happiness, not anger.

That night she had fallen asleep on the couch beside him after talking him into watching another movie, The Goonies. As much as he was wondering if the children would find treasure or not, he knew he should put her to bed. He stood from the couch and gently took her into his arms, carrying her to her bedroom.

_Funny,_ he thought. _Usually when I'm carrying a girl to a bed it isn't to put her to sleep. Quite the opposite actually. _Darcy stirred in his arms, pressing her body against his chest. He was getting used to how warm her touch always was.

He placed her down on the bed and brought the covers over her, tucking her in. She looked almost angelic and he took a moment to stand there and stare at her. _When she isn't talking all the time or snorting when she laughs, she's truly breath-taking_. He took her glasses off her face and put them on her bedside table. He could tell he was getting a soft spot for the girl, he just hoped it wouldn't go any further. No matter what happens, he had to go through with this plan. Nothing could come in his way, not even his small infatuation on a silly mortal girl.

* * *

><p>Darcy rubbed her eyes and reached for her glasses. <em>Wait, what? <em>She suddenly remembered how she had fallen asleep on the couch, but she didn't remember getting up and going to bed at all. Had Loptr brought her in? Sitting up, she realized that he must have because she was tucked in. She held in a laugh as she got up. The sun was coming in through her window and she went to wake him up to wish him a Happy Halloween.

"Loptr!" She said, opening his door. But he wasn't there. In fact, the bed was still made. She shut the door and walked room to room trying to find him, but once she entered the kitchen she noticed the main door was open.

There he was sitting on the top step, looking up at the sky. His normal attire was back, but something seemed off. She walked as close as possible without him hearing her and watched. He looked so...heartbroken. She bit her lip, wondering if she should try to talk to him, but decided to leave him alone. She had experience from Jane to know that her ways of comforting people didn't always work. She would sure to ask him about it later, with the rest of her questions that she still needed to know.

* * *

><p>"Okay. I just don't really know if the helmet is necessary for right now." Darcy said, waiting for the popcorn on the stove to finish. Loki stood beside her, staring at the flame as if hypnotized.<p>

"You don't understand. The helmet is the best part." He said. She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, and Loki dejectedly took the helmet off and set it next to them on the counter. He ran his fingers through his long black hair, trying to smooth it down to make sure it wasn't messed up.

"Oh! Oh hang on! Here, shake the jiffy-pop." She said, scooping up his helmet.

"Hey! What do you-" But before he could ask her what she thought she was doing, she set the helmet down on the head of his pumpkin and laughed. He smiled too, the pumpkin now looking shockingly a lot like him.

"Look, now it's a Loptr pumpkin. Ohhh scary." She said, giggling. She came back over next to him and bumped hips with him, taking over the jiffy-pop station. "Loptr look, it's starting to rise!" She said. She loved hanging out with him. Everything she showed him was new and exciting. She never felt so interesting before. Loki watched as the popcorn in the bag started popping, the bag expanding out and up, making noises.

"Please, let me." Loki said, pushing her out of the way to hold and shake the handle. "This is bizarre. We need this on Asgard." He said. Darcy threw her head back and laughed, her Elvira wig falling off her head. Loki noticed and kicked it across the floor with his foot.

"Hey!"

"Darcy Lewis, if I can't wear myhelmet you can't wear that _thing_. It looked like a creature curled up on top of your head and died. You look much better without it. Here, what do I do? Do I take it off?" He asked. Darcy cut it open and poured the contents into a bowl. "Why are some black?"

"Well, that would be because you burnt some of it, oh mighty god." She said. Loki flicked his wrist and they were all perfect. "You have to stop doing that. It's just not fair for us natural fuck up's. Join us. Embrace in your utter failure at everything." She said coyly.

"Never!" He hissed with a smirk, taking the bowl from her hands and walking into the living room. "I'm going to try and start the movie. If I mess up, I won't fix it with magic, I promise." He said. A sudden ringing was heard through out the house and Darcy buzzed past him reaching for her phone.

"Hello?" Darcy said into the phone. "Oh, hey Jenna. Nothing, I'm just celebrating ye old Halloween, what about you?"

Loki was too busy fiddling with the DVD player, trying to resume The Goonies to pay attention to the phone call. When Darcy's voice slowly started to rise, he tuned back in to the conversation.

"I just don't understand why mom and dad bought you a house, I don't get. No! I'm **NOT** being a baby, Jenna! Shut up! Jenna, shut your mouth right fucking now. No. I'm sorry that I'm apparently the only one who doesn't wipe your ass for you, Miss. Perfect! Fine. Whatever! Have fun in your new house." She said, hanging up the phone and slamming it down. "JESUS!" Darcy kicked the small garbage can that stood next to the counter, then started kicking all of the objects that had spilled out.

"Darcy? Darcy, what is it? What's happened?" He said, rushing over to her.

"My fucking family! They bought my sister a house! A house! But hey, why am I surprised. She was also the one in the family who got the prettiest barbie dolls, and got the car when we were teenagers, and now she's the one who gets a house...seriously? A house? Seriously?" She let out a loud screech. "Loptr, you have no idea what it's like to be the one in the family that no one cares about. To be the outcast, the one that no one is EVER proud of. My whole life I've been the other sibling, struggling to get by while the world just hands _HER _everything!"

Loki stood, frozen before her. She had just spoken all the things that Loki had been dealing with his entire life, minus the whole Barbie Doll thing. Could it be that this girl was someone he could confide in? Someone he could even relate to?

He put a gentle hand on her arm as she got her breathing under control and held in tears. "I know exactly how you feel, Miss. Darcy Lewis." He said softly. "My brother...he's...he's everyone's favorite. Always has been. My parents always told me they loved me, but they only showed their love for him." He paused, thinking things over. "He's undeserving of all the things he has. He's this atrocious, immature, self-obsessed-"

Loki babbled on while Darcy stood there. A rivalery with his brother? Suddenly it hit her why Loptr sounded so familiar.

"Loki." She said out loud. The room was quiet. "You're Loki. You're Thor's brother."

"Darcy, I don't think-"

"You almost killed us!" She yelled, pushing his hand off of her and spinning around to face him. "Oh my God. I let you stay with me. I trusted you!" She shook her head quickly, as if unbelieving the entire situation. "I let a monster into our home! Oh God, Jane. I have to call her." She rushed to the phone again but Loki appeared before her in a flash. She gasped.

"Why bother? She won't answer. Darcy, just listen to me. Please."

"No! No, I'm not stupid! You're dangerous! You're-You're evil! You're bad. You're very bad."

"You didn't seem to mind when we were undermining your friend." He said.

"We were just fucking around! I didn't know you were a psychopathic murderer!"

"That isn't fair, Darcy. You know it isn't. Just hear me out. I have a reason for being here, I do, I swear it." He said. But she shook her head again. She somehow looked even more beautiful now that she was frazzled and panicky. Her breasts were heaving up and down and Loki was trying his hardest not to stare.

"Get out. Now." She said. He had never seen her so serious before.

"Do you really wish me to leave?" He asked her. She hesitated, but slowly nodded. "So be it then." He walked past her and she held her breath, but he only picked up his helmet from the pumpkins head. "It was a pleasure to meet you and be in your company. I wish you the very best, Darcy." He said, opening the door. He hoped she would stop him, but she didn't. He walked out of the house with no one calling after him. Something he was most used to in his life by now.

* * *

><p>Loki walked around the streets aimlessly. Darcy had been right, no one even looked twice at him in his normal clothes because everyone was dressed up. The whole city was decorated, and as much as Loki usually loved seeing death and monsters hung up and celebrated, he couldn't help but feel utterly destroyed. Not only was his plan now ruined, but the one person he thought might be able to see things from his perspective just tossed him out in the cold. Well, it wasn't cold out, but still.<p>

He figured he'd visit her home again tonight. She couldn't stay mad at him on this, her favorite day. She was sure to at least hear him out once she cooled down, yes? And then he could sort everything out and fix things.

Three hours later he was on her steps, knocking on the door. No answer. He looked through the windows but didn't see her. _Curious. _He thought. _Well, I suppose I'll just have to let myself in._

The living room was deserted, but the lights were all still on. He walked to her room and opened the door to see her shaking and groaning on her bed. "Darcy? What...what's going on?" He asked, walking in.

She looked at him but then looked down, in too much pain to fully pay attention to him. "Get out, Loki." She said, her voice shaking.

"No, you're in pain. Something is wrong. I'm not leaving you alone."

"I'm just-" She coughed, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm just sick. I'm so hot, Loki. My fever is so high, I don't know what to do, I can't stop s-shaking."

He knelt next to her bed and took her hand. She was warmer than usual, much warmer. He didn't want to be blunt but he needed to know-"Are you going to die?"

"No!" She said quickly. Suddenly her face changed to fear. "Oh, Oh no, what if I do? What if I'm dying?"

"Shh, calm down, calm down." He said. He touched her cheek, brushing a tear away. "You're so warm."

"You h-have n-n-no idea." She said. "I feel so sick."

"I can help." He said. She gave him a questionable stare. "I can. Trust me, Darcy. I won't hurt you."

"How?" She said. "Can you heal me?"

He gulped. "I can...hold you."

"Excuse me?" She said. Her hands clenched the bed as she winced in more pain.

"I'm cold. I'm always cold. I can make the fever go down."

"Loki-"

He climbed into the bed with her, curling up behind her and taking her into his arms. She let out a low exhale and Loki could tell that he had instantly helped. "Just relax. You'll be fine. I'm here. You aren't alone, Darcy." He said.

She said nothing, but didn't push him away as he rested his head on top of hers. He felt her body relax as she fully allowed him being there.

_Well, _he thought. _I'm in her bed after all. Just not in the way I thought it would be._


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't stop."

Loki opened his eyes. He looked at Darcy, confused. She was still wrapped up in his arms, but somewhere during the night she must have put her hand ontop of his, because their fingers were now entwined. "Loki..." She said in a low sultry voice. "Don't sto-" Suddenly her eyes shot open. _Crap_. He thought. He had leaned in too close and she must have felt his breath on the back of her neck. She jolted away from him quickly, but in the process she rolled right out of the bed and crashed onto the floor with a hard thud. Loki sat up in bed, unable to resist laughing at the girl.

"Um, holy crap! Why are you shirtless?" She said, trying to act as if she hadn't just wiped out in front of him. She stood up and threw the covers over him, trying to desperatly clothe him in any possible way. Loki sighed and pulled the covers back down, exposing his bare chest again. Darcy couldn't help but stare. He didn't seem to be the type to be so...built. It had to be a family thing.

"I was holding a girl with a fever, skin to skin contact was the-"

"Oh please. Yeah, you getting half naked and holding me was the only way you could've possibly helped me. Sure. That's beliveable!"

"Well, you didn't sound to mind a few seconds ago..." He said, a playfully wicked smirk forming on his face.

Darcy's cheeks turned bright red. She knew she had been talking in her sleep, that was what made her wake up. "I don't know what you're talking about." She felt herself starting to get flustered as he sat there grinning at her. "Just because you're a god you think everyone wants to get with you! You aren't that special, get over yourself." She said, quickly walking out of the room. Loki snickered. She had made it fairly obvious that it was he she was dreaming of.

"You know, I can easily make those dreams become a reality Miss. Lewis!" He yelled out. After a hesitant few seconds she finally answered with a very lady-like "Fuck you."

"You're going to kick me out again even after I helped you? You are now indebted to me, Darcy. I don't care if that isn't how things work on Earth, it is how things work on Asgard and you will obey me." Loki said sternly. He was now clothed, and Darcy had changed out of her halloween costume finally, apparently feeling much better and stating that it must have been a 'bug'.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" She blurted out. He shot her a look and she bit her lip, but she continued to pretend to be strong. "Okay, okay. Fine. Question game and then I'll decied. Ready? Yeah, you're ready. Okay. What are you really doing here?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm really here to talk to Jane. I do have something to tell her, Darcy. Just because my name changed doesn't mean everything I told you was a lie."

"So what was it? What was it that you had to tell her?" She asked. She was standing in front of him where he sat on the couch. She had went from begging him to stay here, to hating him, to having sex dreams about him. He'd never understand humans.

"I have a way to allow her to see Thor again." By the look on her face he knew she wasn't buying it. The god of mischeif was going to have to turn up his game to make her believe him. "Thor is a wreck. He needs her there. I know you're wondering why I would care, but I'm thinking if he has his loved one there he'll grow weak and soft, and then maybe the throne would be handed to me. Is it wrong? Maybe. But in the long run I'm making two people very happy."

"No, you're making yourself happy." She said bluntly.

He shrugged, smiling. "Why does it matter if in the process two other people are also happy because of that? Is that really so terrible, Miss. Lewis?"

"Stop calling me that! Why did you lie? Why did you pretend to be someone you weren't?" She asked, her lips quivering. One part of him wished she wasn't so scared of him now, but another part was utterly aroused by her fear.

"I didn't pretend to be someone I'm not, Darcy. I was me the entire time. The only thing that wasn't was my name." He studied her face. She was growing less and less angry with every word he spoke. He knew it couldn't have been too hard to make her trust him again. After all, she _had_ developed feelings for him. He didn't need a sex dream to tell him that. It was quite obvious. "I had to lie about my name. Would you have been so kind to me if you had known who I was? Just look at how you're treating me now."

Darcy stood there, staring at him as if unsure of what to do. She let out a defeated groan and sat on the couch beside him. "Thank you...for helping me last night. When I'm sick I'm like a baby. I need to have someone there and...I'm glad that you came back." She said. Her eyes were glassy and Loki felt a pang of concern for her again. She gave him a small smile that he knew was forced, and pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "It's just a lot to take in all at once. Jane's gone, I'm with a god who tried to kill, well, everything and anything, and oh yeah, my parents hate me and my sisters a cunt. Then I get sick. What the hell did I do to deserve all of this?" She said, letting out a small laugh, then putting her face in her hands.

Loki frowned and brought his hand to her back, rubbing it gently. Clearly the girl couldn't handle stress well. "Everyone has bad days. Also, I'm sorry that I ruined your Halloween."

She brought herself back up to look at him and shook her head. "Oh no, you didn't ruin it. I mean, hey, that was perfect for Halloween. Total could've came out of a Stephen King book, or at least a made for TV dramatic mini-series. I'm sorry for being so sad and lame right now. I just still feel really weak after last night and I'm not sure how to handle all of this. My life is so boring and now out of nowhere it's like...stuff is actually happening." She wiped at her eye before a tear managed to slip out. "It's just all so weird."

Something in Loki was stirring. He felt uneasy. He didn't like seeing her this way. The Darcy he knew was a funny, independent, quirky, beautiful girl. But now she just seemed so broken. _Have I done this to her? _He racked his brain for something to do to fix this. "Darcy, you're far too pretty to cry." He said. She didn't say, or do, anything. She just sat there, continuing to try and hold in her tears. He took a firm grasp on her hand and she looked at him, wide eyed on his sudden impulsive nature. He gently let go of her, but continued to stare into her icy blue eyes.

"Open your palm." He said softly. She slowly opened her hand to see the most beautiful, dazzling piece of crystal. It had a black string on it, and Loki took no time taking it and putting her around her neck.

"Loki, this-this is beautiful. This is beyond beautiful." She said. She got up slowly and walked to the mirror on the wall in the hall, admiring the way it seemed to shine as if light was hitting it at all times. She was mezmorized, just has he had hoped she'd be.

Loki stood behind her, placing a hand on her waist. "I made it for you. It's gorgeous, much like how you're physically stunning. Delicate, like your emotions. Bewitching, like your personality. And radiant, like your smile." He said. She turned to face him, her mouth open but no sounds coming out. "Always smile, Darcy. I don't think you have the silghtest idea of what that smile can do to a man." He put his hand on her cheek, staring into her eyes once more. He could hardly resist kissing her right there and then, but she turned back to the mirror, looking at herself.

"You-You think I'm...beautiful?" She asked, almost in disbelief.

He brought his head closer to hers, breathing in the scent of her hair. The sweet smell of mango flooded his nostrils, entoxicating him. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "I don't think you're beautiful, I know you're beautiful. I've never seen any human or god quite as captivating as you are..."

He brought his eyes up to the mirror to catch a glimpse of her reaction. She had her eyes closed as if in ectasy, but he wasn't even doing anything. Somehow just the state of her facial features like that caused a great intensity in him. A feeling of longing swept through him. He wanted this girl. He wanted her now. He knew he could have her too. He could feel she wanted him just as much, if not more, as he wanted her.

But the only question on Loki's mind now was...should he, or shouldn't he?


	8. Chapter 8

My dog bit someone today because he thought the neighbor was going to attack my mom. Ugh. I swear if he gets taken away from us I'm going to lose it. That dog is my baby. He was abused by his previous owner so he's kind of misunderstood, but he's really an angel :[ sorry, I don't know why I'm rambling about this here ahaha. On with the story!

* * *

><p>Loki brought his lips to Darcy's neck, and noticed how she made no objections, just like he knew she wouldn't. Just as his tongue met her pale flesh, the lights went out. The room was flooded in darkness, and Loki's lips hovered from her skin.<p>

Suddenly Darcy's was far from him, he could sense her movement ever so slightly and knew she hadn't gone much farther than before. She grabbed onto his arm, apparently being closer than he thought. Did I do this? He thought. Had he somehow messed up the power?

"Shit. Black out. Ugh, really? Again?" She said. She broke away from him and Loki reached out in the dark, hoping to find her. He cursed under his breath. What were the chances of this?

He just needed to find her again. Right now. The dark would just set the mood even more. He could picture him grabbing her from behind in the dark and pressing himself against her so she could feel his hardness. He could even picture a moan coming from those beautiful full lips...

Suddenly he heard the strike of a match and saw a flame be put to a candle. He could just about make out her face, but then the candle was down on the kitchen counter and she disappeared into the darkness again. He stepped forward, light on his face. "I don't know how much longer we can deal with this...sexual tension." He said, his voice almost sounding like a purr.

It was like a game. To find her and pursue her. He knew that he could satisfy her in ways she never dreamed. Poor girl won't know what hit her. Poor innocent little Dar-

Suddenly Loki was pushed up against the wall, thrown back into darkness. Hands were on his shoulders, then dropped down to his chest, settling there as a tongue flickered across his neck. He placed his hand against the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Before he could do anything, she was gone. Again.

This was starting to irritate him. He stood there a moment, waiting for her to return, but she didn't. He saw a bottle of vodka be put down next to the candle and quickly moved toward the direction of the table, searching for her. How had she found the bottle to begin with in this darkness?

"I've always had incredible night vision." A voice said from behind him, as if reading his mind. "Funny, I have better eye-sight than a god and I'm the one with the glasses!" He could hear her giggle. He stared into the darkness, trying to picture exactly where she was.

"Why are you teasing me so? Do you find some sort of sick pleasure in it?" He asked. Silence followed, and then he heard the bottle be picked up again. "and why the alcohol? Why is that needed?"

"Puts me in the mood. I figure I can use it as an excuse as to why I'm going to be intimate with someone who tried to kill me and my friends, you know?"

"You aren't going to let that go, are you?"

"No. I don't think I really can. Besides, I don't think I'll be able to be comfortable with my body unless I have a couple drinks in me."

Loki felt offended. She needed to be inebriated to touch him and be with him? Well, well. If that was how she was going to be he'd make sure to take it out on her later.

He heard her giggling in the darkness and he shuddered at the sweetness of her laugh. "The power goes out all the time. It's so annoying. It once went out while Jane and I were watching a horror movie and-"

"I don't care, Darcy." He said. "Come here." He stepped forward, then felt her touch, hands groping in the dark. He felt for her face and found his fingers dancing on her lips. She sucked on one gently, arousing him even more. "Are you drunk enough to handle me now?" He asked.

"I don't think so. It's hard for me to be sexy without being under the influence of the sweet bitter drink of alcohol." She said, giggling again. He wondered how much she drank and how quickly. He couldn't tell if she was drunk off of the bottle or drunk off of him.

He kissed her cheek, then brought his lips almost fully to hers, leaving hardly any space between them. "How can a girl like you find it hard to be sexy when you practically ooze sexual behavior?" He asked. She giggled again, and as much as he loved the sound of her laugh, he couldn't help but feel frustrated-in more ways than one. He was trying to be serious and sultry with the girl, and she was finding everything silly.

She crashed into his arms and he almost dropped her, but held her up as she laughed the entire time. "I chugged the vodka. Woopsidoodle. I really didn't think it'd matter but I forgot that I haven't eaten. I don't care though, we can still play!" She said happily. He lifted her up in his strong arms and searched for the couch, and after a couple seconds of aimlessly searching in the dark, he plopped her down on it. "Come heree, lay with meee." She cooed.

He rolled his eyes. He was not going to take advantage of the girl. If this was going to be done, it was going to be right. She was going to be fully aware of every move, every breath, every thrust. Not some giggling half-conscious girl. No.

"I think you need some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, Darcy." He said harshly. He could practically hear her pouting.

"You're mad at me." She said. "I'm sorry. Everyone gets mad at me. I suck, I suck! I suck, I suck, I suc-"

"You don't suck, you're just stupid." He spat. Then he rolled his eyes, realizing he had to be gentle with her emotions. "I wish you hadn't drank. A girl that enjoys a glass here and there is fine, but a sloppy drunk is very unattractive. I don't like my women drunk and I don't mingle with drunks."

"You don't think I'm beautiful anymore." Her voice was breaking and he could tell she was about to cry. Well, it could be worse. At least she isn't puking.

"Darcy, I always think you're beautiful. Even now. Even after you managed to get a rise out of me, so to speak, and then utterly failed to deliver." He let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry you had to go and spoil everything, but I won't stay mad. I'm a gentlemen. Keep in mind I came from a wealthy family. I was raised better than this."

"So you still think I'm pretty?"

"Yes, Darcy, I still think you're pretty."

"Okay good." She said. She let out a yawn and the lights flickered, finally coming back on. He could see her in her entirety now, and yes, she was still beautiful to him. She was curled up on the couch, her hand on the crystal and her eyes closed.

Loki put his hands on his hips. Of all the girls to play such tricks with him, who would have thought it would've been just a pawn in his game. Hell, it was getting hard for him to even tell who was calling the shots.

"Would you like me to carry you to your room and put you to bed?" He asked her. She slowly shook her head no, curling up into an even smaller ball than she had been in before.

It seemed he would have to deal with waiting, but he knew even she couldn't deny their sexual tension. Loki paused. This may just be the longest he's had to wait for a girl. And I thought earth girls were easy, he thought to himself with a frown. He gave her a polite kiss on the forehead and walked off to his temporary room.

Why hadn't Jane phoned yet? If they were so called best friends you would think she'd pick up the phone by now and call. What if Darcy was lying to him this entire time? What if Jane wasn't ever going to come back?

And what about Thor? Loki couldn't help but wonder what his brother was doing right now, or his entire family for that matter. What if Thor didn't really care for Jane? What if he had already forgotten? He wouldn't be surprised, he couldn't picture his brother actually loving something or someone more than himself. Surely he could've found her by now if he tried, couldn't he? Well, Thor was never the brightest...

He still had to ask Darcy what she was doing out there. Time seemed to be moving extra slow ever since he got here. Darcy was distracting him. He needed to stay on focus. No more of her silly childish games. No more of her anything. He would act closed off from now on. As much as he wanted her, he would have to suffer with never fully having her.

He removed his clothes from his body and let them fall to the floor as he slipped under the sheets. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about his bare flesh touching the cool fabric felt better here than at his home. Maybe they were made of something different, or maybe it was something else entirely.

As he closed his eyes he couldn't help but wonder if Darcy would have yet another dream about him. He also couldn't help hoping that she would.


	9. Chapter 9

**Not to be super annoying but every time I read over this story I hate it, lmao. I think it's terrible. I want it to be so much better but it just isn't :[[ I think I'm just a shit writer. CRAP, oh well!**

* * *

><p>Darcy paced around the kitchen nervously. Loki had just woken up and had gone to take a shower and she knew he'd be out any second. He showered oddly fast. She figured it was some weird god thing. <em>Why does he even need to shower? Can't he just make himself clean with his powers? Ugh, Darcy! Focus!<em>

She tried to think of what to say and how to say it. She wanted it to sound perfect, but her brain was just empty. She was freaking out and she just needed to calm down, because she knew the more she freaked out the worse this would be.

She didn't even know how last night happened. She couldn't even lie and say it was entirely the alcohol, because it wasn't. She had wanted him when she was sober. God, how could she even think of him like that? He had nearly killed her before they ever even met! He was bad news. Maybe that was why it was so easy for her to like him. She always fell for bad guys, but this was kind of different. None of the "bad boys" she fell for in the past had tried to kill an entire town for no real reason other than some family drama.

She heard the bathroom door open and took a deep breath, smoothing down her hair trying to look normal, and well, sane.

He stepped into the kitchen and looked at her, giving her a small smile. "Morning." He said to her, sitting on one of the stools. He placed an empty mug in front of him and it was suddenly full, but Darcy wasn't sure what he had filled it with. Well, at least he feels more comfortable using his powers around me.

"Um, hey, so, about last night-"

"Already forgotten." He said nonchalantly. She blinked, confused. He looked up at her and his eyes focused in on her lips, causing her insides to stir. Yep. She still wanted him. "Why do you always do that?"

"D-Do what?" She asked, her body trembling. She had no idea why she was so nervous. She wasn't usually the type to feel awkward or embarrassed about anything, but she was seriously losing her grip. She continuously told herself to get it together in her head, but her body seemed to be rioting against her dramatically.

"That." He said, pointing at her mouth. "The lip biting. You're _always_ biting your lip. Every moment of every day. Doesn't it_ hurt_? I'm surprised blood isn't spilling out." He said. Darcy froze. She hadn't even noticed she had been biting it, but then again, she never really notices. Loki smirked, taking a sip from his cup.

"Okay, why do _you_ always do that?" She asked, smiling. He looked confused and for a second he seemed to be actually wondering if he had been biting his own lip.

Darcy felt triumphant and could feel herself finally relaxing and becoming more comfortable. He stared at her, waiting for an answer. She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon, Loki. It's almost impossible for you to actually smile without it becoming a smirk."

He quickly tried to make himself expressionless, but couldn't help but find his lips turning up in a smirk, and then a laugh. Darcy started laughing too, and soon snorted, causing him to laugh harder. After a minute or so, he finally got his laughter under control. "I didn't think you were one to notice such details." He said, still smirking.

"You don't think much of humans, do you? From what I can tell, you think pretty lowly of us, but I think you're starting to realize we aren't that bad." She said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Loki thought about this for a moment, but ended up keeping his lips closed. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of his thoughts on the subject. "So, are you feeling well? You consumed a great amount of liquor last night, you know."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it? I mean, I want to say some stuff but if you don't think we need to then-"

"What were you doing outside when I first came here?" He asked, quickly interrupting. He knew if he didn't just ask now he probably never would. Darcy started coughing out of nowhere. She was clearly caught off-guard, but she was so stupid she was choking _on air_. Loki just stared.

After swallowing some water from the faucet, she stared at the ground, fiddling with her hands and again biting her lip. "Don't think I'm some silly human girl, okay?" She asked. Loki almost laughed, because that was what he thought of her now. "I kinda...dreamt that someone would come." She said. "So I just went out there. For shits and giggles."

Loki stood from his stool and gave her a serious look. Probably the most serious she had seen from him the whole time he was there. He raised an eyebrow and kept taking slow steps towards her. "Who sent you that dream...?" He asked.

Darcy gave a nervous laugh, backing herself up against the counter more than before. "People don't send us dreams, we just dream them. It's random. It was just a coincidence." She said.

Loki shook his head, his eyes burning into hers. "Where I come from, we don't believe in coincidences." He finally stopped walking up to her, but now stood a mere inches away from her face. She held in her breath nervously. "Are you sure there isn't something you aren't telling me?"

"Well, of course there are, but nothing important I swear." She said.

"Like what, Miss. Lewis?" He asked, his voice growing eerily low and sinister. She knew who he was now and she couldn't help but slightly fear him. She tried to remind herself that this was the guy she had picked pumpkins with just days ago. She also tried to ignore the fact that he had gone back to calling her Miss. Lewis.

"Look, it really isn't anything important, I promise. I pinky promise." She said, holding up her pinky. Loki gave her an unamused, angry look. She grabbed his hand, or more so his pinky, and wrapped hers around it. "This is a pinky promise. They're very, VERY serious. No one would ever break a pinky promise. You can trust me."

"How cute." He said sarcastically. His voice was becoming raspy and as scared as she was, she couldn't help but also be a little turned on. God, she could kick herself. "But I think you should be telling me what it is you're keeping from me...now." He said.

"Okay, okay! You're going to feel like a real ass though." She said. She put her hand on his chest, pushing him back gently so she could have some room to breathe. "Look, the only thing I was keeping from you was that...well...I kind of have a crush on you. That's it. Just girly stuff. Nothing life-changing."

She was right, he did slightly feel like an ass now, but he was also mad that she would even think of such things at that moment. He figured he should handle the situation now before it could become more out of control, like it almost had last night.

"Darcy, I am flattered, but you and I can't ever have anything." He said. Darcy's insides crumbled a little, but she put on a smile.

"Of course. I didn't think we would. It's just a stupid crush, it's already going away a little." She said. "It's just you're here and you're...I don't know. You're you. I get a little carried away sometimes, wondering what it would be like to kiss you and well, yeah, I'll shut up now." She said, looking down and away from him. She knew it was stupid of her to think of him that way in the first place, but hopefully now that she knew nothing could become of them anyway she might be able to get over him faster and stop having silly false hope. Just because Jane had Thor didn't mean Darcy would have Loki. "I mean, it's just so stupid, right? We never even kissed. We have nothing."

Loki stared at the girl. Her lips were red from her constant biting on them, and her big eyes were staring at the ground. He wanted to kiss he, he did. He wanted to kiss her a lot. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of that right now, but he couldn't help it. Maybe he could let his guard down, at least for right now. Besides, she wanted him to. He could always just make her forget it ever happened, he had the ability to. Yes. He decided that was exactly what he would do.

"Let me show you what it's like to kiss a god, Miss. Lewis." He said. He grabbed her by the waist harshly, pulling her up against him. In seconds, his lips were on hers.

It didn't feel like just a kiss. It was like there was something else there, some other feeling. Not love, but something. Loki couldn't figure it out, but he couldn't stop thinking about it either. She melted in his arms, pushing herself deeper and deeper into the kiss.

Finally, they broke apart. Darcy looked into his eyes, breathing heavily. Her hand on his chest, she could feel his heart beating quickly and she couldn't help but feel touched that he actually was reacting so strongly to her. It couldn't all be in her head after all. There was something there.

Loki looked down at the girl, and felt so many feelings he hadn't felt before that he didn't know what to do. He wanted to kiss her more, but he also wanted to break away and run as far as possible. He knew this was bad. He knew he couldn't get involved with her, but he never really had any self-control.

"Um...Darcy?" A soft female voice said. Loki and Darcy both turned their heads at the doorway, where the women stood. Loki was really smiling now.

Finally, Jane had arrived.

Let the games begin.


	10. Chapter 10

**A ghost stole my birth control last night. I'm not even kidding. It also turned my TV off when I talked back to it. UGH.**

* * *

><p>Darcy quickly backed away from Loki, awkwardly banging her hip on the counter and cursing under her breath. She looked towards Jane and smiled."Jane!" She finally exclaimed, rushing to hug her, her curly hair bouncing. "You're back early!"<p>

Jane smiled, exiting her friends embrace. "Yeah it's a...long story." She said, glancing over at Loki. "But it looks like you have something to tell me too?"

"Oh! Yeah! Jane! He's from Aslan!"

"Asgard." Loki and Jane said in unison. Jane shot him a look, then started eyeing him up and down. She squinted her eyes and pursed her lips and Darcy knew that face. She had seen it many times before but it was usually shot at her. That was the face of disapproval.

"He um, he's Thor's brother and he wanted to talk to you because Thor and you-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on. What?" Jane said. Loki caught the quick change in Jane's body language. She stood up straight, alert, and her eyes widened. _Lovely, Darcy_. He could tell his whole plan was going up in smoke now. He had never intended to tell her who exactly he was, other than a friend of Thor's. The things he wanted to do to Darcy now were far from sexual, but still violent. He couldn't believe she had done that, and he tried to control himself before anything bad happened.

Darcy started biting her lip, knowing she already messed up. She looked at Jane, then she looked at Loki. She was hoping he wasn't upset, but by the look on his face she knew he was beyond furious. She pleaded in her mind that he would be able to tell how sorry she was.

"Did you say Thors brother? Loki? The one who tried to kill us AND him?" She said. Jane was pissed. Darcy never saw her this mad, and she pissed her off on a daily basis. Okay, so not only was Loki furious, but apparently Jane was too.

Moving quickly Jane pulled a knife from their knife rack on the counter and held it in front of her, out towards Loki. He gave a soft laugh, but Jane's face was serious. "Get out. of my house." Jane said through her teeth.

Darcy could barely breathe. She could feel an anixity attack coming on, but she was too scared to even move.

She never saw Jane act like this, and the fact that she was doing it to the guy who had came here to (kind of) help her made her stomach turn. Darcy swallowed her fear and took a step toward Loki, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Jane, please hear him out first. I swear it's okay. If it wasn't do you really think I'd be stupid enough to let him stay with me for the past couple days!" Darcy said, trying to sound secure in her words. But the truth was, she wasn't. She still wasn't sure if she entirely trusted him herself.

"Yes, Darcy! You are that stupid! I can't even begin to go through this with you right now!" Jane said, still holding the knife pointed to Loki but directing her eyes toward Darcy. "The only reason he hasn't killed you yet is because he was probably using you to get to me!"

"God, Jane! It isn't always about you! I mean, yes he wants to help you but I've been with him and he isn't what we thought he was, he really isn't! I would never put you or me in danger so can you please just trust me!" Her voice was shaky and her eyes were watery, but Jane lowered the knife. "Thank you." Darcy said, feeling like she was about to pass out if this didn't stop soon.

"Don't thank me. I'm not going to speak to him. I want him out. Now." Jane said. Loki had stayed silent the whole time, figuring that since Darcy was the one who put her foot in her mouth to begin with, so maybe she could calm down her "best friend." But it wasn't looking like it.

"Jane you're being a bitch. You were a mess without Thor and now you have a way to see him and you're too busy being a brat to even talk to the guy. No wonder he left you." She said coldly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well gee, Darcy. I just wasn't aware that you were this desperate to fuck a god. I mean, I know you wanted Thor but now you're settling for his brother? Have fun with that." She said, yanking open the door and walking out, shooting both of them once last ice-cold glare.

Darcy stood there in shock while Janes words lingered in the air, stinging not only Darcy, but Loki as well. Of course Darcy had lusted over Thor when he had arrived. Of course she was just settling for him. Didn't everyone?

He suppressed a laugh. And to think she was actually starting to grow on him. Thank goodness he found this out or who knows what other silly mistakes he would've made.

Darcy looked up at him with her big, beautiful eyes. Her round red lips pouting, almost trembling. "It isn't true, Loki. I mean, I thought he was hot but I didn't try anything and you're so different than him."

"Different." He said with a sneer. "I already know how different we are. He's golden, and I'm just the other one. The other brother. The ugly one. The less talented one. The-"

"Stop!" Darcy cried out. Loki looked at her, startled at her sudden outburst. "You are not the other one. At least not in my eyes. You're the only one. I promise, you are. And you're so far from ugly. Don't even get me started on your talent. You can do anything, all Thor has is some stupid hammer."

"That hammer is stupid. But you're the one who wanted him first, not me." He said, trying to push the girl away when she was trying so hard to force herself into his arms.

"I saw him first, Loki! If I met you both at the same time and you were standing next to each other I'd want you. I swear I would!"

"Please." He said, rolling his eyes and stepping away from her.

"You think you're some sort of monster." She spat. His skin crawled at the word, remembering what he had told his father right before he...

"You aren't. You think you have to be the bad one by default, but you don't have to be. I know you aren't. You know you aren't. You aren't a bad person, Loki. You've shown me more sympathy and compassion than anyone I've ever known!" She said. He could hear the hysterics in her voice and his heart started to beat fast, automatically secretly wishing she wasn't so upset over him. "I mean..." she started to say, her voice now soft and small. "You gave me this crystal...and the words you told me...I know you aren't bad."

Loki had his back to her and had no intention to turn around and face her. He was practically trembling, his eyes stinging with tears he refused to let fall. He had to regain his composure. He couldn't listen to her anymore. He needed to pull his plan back together. He needed to go and just grab Jane and take her. No more of this acting like a good person. Regardless of what Darcy thought, he was bad. That was all there was to it. Just like his father, who died at his own sons hands.

"That crystal is ugly. I gave it to you so I wouldn't have to listen to you whine anymore. It isn't special, and neither are you, Miss. Lewis. At least not to me."

As soon as the words swam through his lips and flowed out his mouth, he had regretted them. It wasn't true. None of it was. He lingered a while, waiting for her to say something, but after a moment of silence he walked back into his room, shutting the door quietly.

It was only a matter of seconds until he heard her break down into tears.


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT: Okay guys, I have some bad news. I'm pretty positive I have the flu. I'm coughing, beyond achy, hot and cold (much to Katy Perry's dismay), and I have a fever. It's terrible. I have insomnia (actual insomnia. Not the kind where people say they have it but actually they just have bad sleeping patterns. I was put on medication for mine, but guess what, didn't help!) but for once in my life I'm actually tired. It's crazy. So I guess the flu is a blessing and a curse. But anyway, what I'm getting at is I don't know how much I'm going to be able to update. I'm going to try though! I mean, I'm probably going to be laying around with only the computer anyway, right? But just in case it's too bad to even be online with (the horror!) I just wanted to give you all a heads up. Also, this chapter is going to be really short probably because like I said, I'm actually tired and it's 3am where I am right now. Usually I'd still be awake, seeing as..I'm...always kind of awake, haha, but yeah! Rambling, oh man, I'll stop now. Love you all3 the positive feedback literally makes my day so much better. You're all amazing!**

* * *

><p>"How did I get myself into such a mess." Loki said, pacing the floor in his temporary room. He didn't usually talk to himself, but his mind was jumbled and he didn't even notice when he said something, which was getting to be quite often.<p>

He felt like a royal ass. He wanted so badly to go find Darcy and apologize, to just take the fragile girl into his arms and hold her close, to tell her she was right. _She wasn't right. She couldn't have been more wrong. How like a human, to think she knows everything when she actually knows nothing._

"Stop!" Loki yelled out. This time his own voice actually alarmed him. He let out a defeated grunt and walked over to the bed, sitting down and tapping his foot anxiously.

_I'm in denial, I know I am. I'm having a war with myself. How sad can a man get?...I was the one who was wrong. I should go find her. I should drop this entire thing, forget the plan, and just...just figure things out with Darcy._ Who knew what the future held? Maybe he could actually have a life with the girl, or maybe all they would have was accessible pleasures. He would never know until he tried. Besides, the plan was ruined now anyway.

After debating more with himself, he stood from the bed and was about to throw open the door to find her when he heard voices. He froze, hand on the knob.

Jane and Darcy.

He pressed his ear to the door and listened, practically holding his breath to be able to listen better. He kept only catching pieces of their conversation. "You don't understand, Jane. I really, really like him. There's just, ugh, I don't know. I don't know, it's so crazy. I know it's crazy, but there's something about him. It's like...it's like I know him. His thoughts, his feelings, everything. He's just-" Loki missed the next part. He pushed himself harder against the door, needing to hear.

"You like him because he's a bad boy. You like the dangerous type. You always have. Thor would never-"

"I know, and I'm happy for you, but you have to realize-"

"Darcy I don't think you're fully thinking this through. Loki is-"

"He means a lot to me. He isn't as bad as you think. I was sick and he held me, it-"

"Just please, listen to me. Please, Darcy." Jane said. Her voice wasn't as stern anymore, now it just sounded like a friend who was genuinely concerned and worried about another. There was silence, and then he heard Darcy again.

"Okay. I just...don't want to hurt him. He really isn't going to like-"

and that was that. They stopped talking. He heard a door open and close, and the rest was silence. What wasn't he going to like? What was the verdict?

Loki finally stepped away from the door. It had just dawned on him that he could've used magic to hear their entire conversation, or even be present in the room like a fly on the wall when they talked, but at the time he was too caught up to even realize that. All this living on Earth was really getting to his head. He wanted to go home. But he couldn't even if he wanted to. There was nothing left there for him anyway.

He let out a sigh. He finally had came to a conclusion and now it was gone again. Darcy still liked him though, she had made that evident, but he didn't know what it was they were talking about. Was he not going to like Darcy kicking him out? What was it? What wasn't he going to like?

Through all the sudden drama, he found himself still wanting to go to Darcy. His new apprehensive dread was slowly starting to fade. This girl was destroying his confidence. To think one mortal girl could so easily affect a god.

So the girls had a conversation. Who cares? He was going to find Darcy and he was going to go through with his previous thoughts. He had to. It was time he stood up for what he wanted and let go of the past.

If only he knew the past was not yet ready to let go of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY! Haha, wasn't that quick! I was so sick yesterday, I actually passed out on the bathroom floor (thankfully my mom found me in a matter of seconds since she babies me when I'm sick) and then I just spent the rest of the day not moving from the couch and watching Doctor Who. So, today I feel eh. Not as bad as yesterday, but decent! I have a job interview tomorrow so I'm hoping I'll be completely better by then. Blah blah no one cares okay here's the rest! **

* * *

><p>The first thing Darcy smelt when she walked in from outside was roses, but in a matter of seconds the delicious scent of popcorn flooded her nose as well. She looked to the left, where the kitchen was, to see endless supplies of flowers and Loki standing there holding a big dish of popcorn in his hands.<p>

"Darcy. I am. So. Sorry." He said, pausing with every word. He sounded like a robot and Darcy usually would have laughed, but she wasn't in the mood for laughter today.

"Um...that is a lot of flowers. Like. A lot. That is a butt-load of flowers." Darcy said, kind of taken aback by the whole ordeal and not really sure how to approach the situation.

Loki's face twisted up in confusion, still holding the popcorn. "Butt load?" He repeated. Again, something that usually would have made her laugh. Loki taking things literally was often hilarious.

"It's just a lot of flowers. Actually the smell is kind of giving me a headache." She complained. With a snap of his fingers, the flowers and popcorn had disappeared and the kitchen looked as it always had. Well, maybe a little cleaner. "Hey!"

"Oh. Sorry, should I-"

"No, no, forget it, it's fine." She said, rubbing her forehead. God this guy was stressing her out. Things had been so much easier before all of this. _Oh the good old times; when gods didn't fall out of the sky and come stomping into our lives._

"Do you forgive me?" He asked, his eyes pleading. He did look genuinely sorry, but what he said was not something a simple apology would fix.

"Geez, you know, you are so confusing. You are driving me insane. Do you know how many knots I have in my neck? And like, don't even get me started on my blood pressure-"

"I don't mean to cause you so many problems. I just was..." _scared, _he thought. He didn't finish the sentence. "I'm suppose to be dark and menacing, not someone who simply falls for every beautiful girl that crosses his path."

She felt her stomach drop at him calling her beautiful again. _Don't_. She told herself. _Just because he called you beautiful doesn't mean you should go running into his arms. You aren't a ditzy high school girl, you're better than that._

"and you _are_ beautiful, Darcy. You're special too." He said. He dropped his head down, as if he wasn't worthy of her, or maybe he just couldn't bare to meet her eyes. "So special to _me_."

"But how do I know that?" She answered quickly. He brought his head up and tilted it a little, confused. "How do I know that's true? See, you say all those nice things but you say mean things too. So, tell me, how do I know which one is the true one?"

"I...I don't know."

"Well, I guess that gives me my answer then." She said, standing up and starting for her room. He grabbed her by the wrist and spun her to face him.

"Darcy, if you had any idea how much of an impact you make on me. My head is constantly filled with you, and when I'm around you or near you my heart speeds up and, and I just can't control myself. I try to be mean, I try to be wicked, I try to remind myself that I'm here strictly to talk to Jane, but then there you are and all I want to do is just give in and just-" Before Darcy could blink he was kissing her again. She hesitated, but gave in, kissing him too.

They broke apart, but Loki still seemed to be tense and anxious. "Do you want to go pumpkin picking? Come on, let's." He said, taking her hand and walking toward the door.

"No!" Darcy exclaimed, rushing in front of him and practically throwing herself over the door , her face to him. "I mean, uh, look, Loki, it's...it's okay, I forgive you." She said. She took him by the hand and gave him a weak smile, leading him back into the kitchen quickly. "It would help, though, if you could maybe make my wolfy turn to life again."

He smiled down at her. He was slightly curious at her frantic, panicked, door throwing actions but she forgave him and that was all he cared about now. "Darcy, I will make it come alive every day for as long as I live if you'd wish it of me."

"Oh please, don't push it." She said smirking. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a small kiss.

"I promise Darcy, this time I'll do it right. You will be my only priority." He looked into her big, bright eyes. Captivating, as always.

"Don't make me too hopeful." She said, staring up at him. "I'm a very weak and vulnerable girl. I'm crushed very easily."

Loki just continued to stare in adoration. His usual smirk was gone and was now replaced with an actual earnest smile. Darcy liked it and all, but she was so used to him being cold and closed off that this new loving Loki was kind of startling her. She wondered if it was too much too soon, but shook the thought out of her mind. After all, this was what she had wanted.

"Well, Darcy Lewis, shall we actually finish The Goonies this time?" He asked.

She sauntered past him to the fridge, pulling out eggs, butter, and various other foods. "Well," she started sweetly, her brown curls falling in front of her eyes. "You're going to go into my bedroom..."

"A-and?" Loki said, stuttering slightly.

"and bring my wolf to life. While I bake Jane her favorite welcome home cookies. Then we can watch." She smiled up at him, her big usual playful grin. He shook his head teasingly at her.

"You really are interesting sometimes."

"I'd rather be interesting then ordinary!" She said happily, grabbing a bowl out of a cabinet. "Now go! Bring me my puppyface!"

Loki walked off obediently, but a thought popped into his head and he quickly walked back to the kitchen, where Darcy was tossing all her objects into the bowl quickly and with no consideration. He wasn't surprised. "Darcy?" He asked. She turned to him, giving him her attention. "What about Jane? With me, I mean. Does she still want me gone?"

Her face softened and she started to bite her lip. "Don't worry about that right now, Loki. Puppy face. Now."

"Fine, fine." He said again before puttering away, leaving Darcy to destroy the kitchen on her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of short again, sorry = anyway, thanks again everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Job interview went...interestingly. As soon as I left though I got a call for an interview elsewhere, ahaha, so I guess that's good. I have a party tonight so that's why this one is out earlier than my usual updates are. I really need to watch Thor again because I feel like I'm forgetting minor details, but I'm waiting to watch it with my sister and her boyfriend because they haven't seen it yet but they're always so busy! Okay, rambling is done, haha.**

* * *

><p>Loki stared over at Darcy. She was pushing buttons rapidly on her phone.<p>

He then turned his gaze to Jane, who was sitting as far as possible from him. Also pushing buttons rapidly on her phone.

He sat there. Silent. Unmoving.

but so very, very irritated. It was fairly obvious the two girls were talking to each other while he sat right there with them. What was so important that they couldn't just talk aloud?

Despite constantly telling himself to focus on only Darcy, he couldn't help but start to get suspicious. Ever since the conversation he overheard between Darcy and Jane he couldn't help but be more alert to things.

When he would enter a room, Jane and Darcy would stop talking. When he was near a window Jane would look nervous and uncomfortable. Not to mention Darcy blocking the door from when he tried to leave the house.

He just wanted to do one magic spell. Just one. Maybe turn himself into a fly on their wall and listen to them talk, or an invisibility charm, perhaps maybe a spell that forces them into telling the truth.

But he couldn't. He told Darcy she would be his only priority. Ugh, he had to say that, didn't he? He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. It was as if all this time he spent with humans was making him more like one.

"You know, you should read Edgar Allan Poe. You'd probably love him." Jane said. Though it wasn't much, it was the kindest she ever was to Loki since she freaked out on him.

"Yes, I suppose I'll look into that." He replied. He could really care less about some author, but when he looked over at Darcy he noticed this big hopeful grin on her face. That was the most of a reaction he got out of her in a while. He realized he probably would look into the author now after seeing her face. _I wonder if I'm going to be one of those guys who just do anything for the one they care about. I hope not. Those men are so pathetic._

"Um, how long _do_ you plan on staying here for?" Jane asked. She tried to make it seem like it didn't matter and she was just making small talk, but the room suddenly grew somehow even more uncomfortable than it was before.

Loki cleared his throat. "Well, I came here to get you and bring you to my brother. So I-"

"I told you I don't want to hear about that." Jane said, looking down at her phone and still pressing keys rapidly. Loki had tried to bring it up before, but Jane shrugged it off. She didn't want to know. He had no idea why. Hadn't she felt the same way his brother felt about her? Or had she never really cared all along? He had asked Darcy but she just shrugged and suggested that maybe she was over him. But still, something just didn't seem right.

"Right, I know, but what I'm trying to say is I'm not really sure because my plans have changed now." He said, looking over at Darcy and giving her a soft smile. She looked at him, then stared back down at her phone, giving him no sort of response.

Things with her weren't the way he pictured them to be. She was...distant. It was as if she suddenly didn't want him anymore. Instead of him turning away, it somehow just made him want to try even harder for her affection.

Everyone was just acting so strangely. He knew something was going on, but he didn't want to use magic to find out just to make things worse between him and her.

After a while of no one saying anything and more mindless phone texting, he got up from where he sat on the couch and walked off to his room, unnoticed.

* * *

><p>"He's gone. We don't need to use these anymore." Jane said, putting her phone in her pocket and brushing a strand of hair way from her eyes. Darcy started biting her lip as she looked up at her friend.<p>

"Jane this is really getting awkward."

"Well Darc, you're the one whose making it that way. You act like he has the plague." Jane said, turning on the TV and flipping to the discovery channel. She leaned back in her seat and brought her legs up, getting comfortable. Clearly Loki's exit made Jane feel better.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "I feel like I'm lying to him. I mean, I kind of am. I'm like Delilah!" Darcy said, sitting up quickly at her own realization.

"Delilah...?

"Yeah, Delilah! Sampson trusted her and she totally cut all his hair off and fucked up him over. That is me. I am Delilah. You are making me be a Delilah."

"Darcy we've been through this..."

"I know." Darcy said, sitting back now. "I know, I do, it's just I don't want to do this, Jane."

She scrunched up her face, thinking of some other way that she could listen to her best friend without betraying the guy she had feelings for. She looked back over at Jane, who was now flipping through some scientific magazine while occasionally glancing up at the TV.

It drove her crazy how calm she was being. It was so easy for Jane, but she didn't realize how uneasy it was for Darcy. She wanted to tell Jane that she wasn't being a good friend, but she didn't want to start anymore drama.

Janes phone started vibrating and she jumped up quickly, grabbing her notebook that was on the counter and dashing out the door, letting it slam behind her.

"Bye to you too..." Darcy mumbled under her breath.

She grabbed the pillow on the couch, brought her to her face, and screamed as hard as she could into the soft fabric. Why couldn't this have been simple? Why was everything so complicated all the time? And why was she always in the middle of it?

Loki actually wanted to try with her now and she couldn't even look at him without feeling guilt. He had practically said he was staying here for her and she couldn't even smile!

She was starting to think about telling him. She didn't know how much longer she could do this for. But either way she'd be betraying someone. The question is, who does it need to be? Loki or Jane?

* * *

><p>Loki heard Darcy's door shut across the hall. He thought about going over there, but figured it would be pointless because she seemed to want nothing to do with him.<p>

Maybe he should just go. He could leave in the night and not have to tell anyone. It wasn't like she could come looking for him, not that she'd want to. It wasn't as if he'd have to pack his bags. He came with nothing and would leave with nothing.

Unless he went back to his original plan. He could just grab Jane and leave.

_No, no that thought is gone from your mind, Loki._

but he couldn't help but linger back to it. It was what he came here to do before things got weird between him and Darcy. Besides, now that she no longer cared for him, why shouldn't he go for it? He had chosen Darcy over his plan, but now that there was no Darcy (so to speak) that would leave only the plan, yes?

He got up from his bed and looked in the mirror. Same face he always saw. Nothing special, nothing handsome, just him. Plan old Loki. To think a beautiful young girl could have any attraction to him. In the end she was the same as all the others, just someone who wanted him because of his title.

He saw the purple sweater on the floor and picked it up in his hands, remembering how Darcy told him that purple went well with his eyes.

In the end, he decided that simply leaving was the best idea. The one thing he'd take was the shirt, nothing more.

He walked through the kitchen, then the living room, looking over everything one last time. He noticed that The Goonies was still on top of the DVD player, and he realized he'd never find out what happened. He thought about stealing it for a moment, but figured wherever he was going it would be pointless to have.

He opened on the front door and walked out. There was a nice breeze made the Earth seem enjoyable to him. For a second he thought he'd miss it, but he almost laughed as he took that thought out of his head.

He was just walking away from the house when he heard a crashing noise. He turned back to the house to see a figure in the dark frantically pulling the trash can back up and then ducking behind it. He raised an eyebrow as he walked closer.

Just as a cloud moved from the moon, the world lightened up just enough for Loki to see who it was...


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so the way I ended the last chapter wasn't how I wanted. I know, I know, fail on my part. I've been trying to think of a way to work around it, but I'm just going to wing it (like I do with everything else) and cross my fingers that it works! This is the first time I'm sitting all day from a crazy work out, but I have Iced Apple Cider from Dunkin Donuts, a warm owl blanket, and I just showered so I'm_ SO_ READY TO WRITE! (insert dramatic motivational music here)**

* * *

><p>"Thor?" Loki spat. The purple shirt dropped from his hands. His heart sped up and he could swore he saw red. The vein in his forehead was pulsing as his hands started to tremble with rage.<p>

Thor stood up slowly and moved away from the garbage can, taking an awkward step toward him. "Brother, you don't understand how truly happy I am to see you. We thought you had died. We all-

"Yes I'm sure it was a happy day for the kingdom! Finally Loki was out of the way!" His eyes started to get watery and glass-like as they so often did when he was feeling his emotions so strongly. He moved closer to his brother, and despite the anger that was so clearly showing, Thor stayed still and calm. "I see you were hiding, were you? Why? What did you intend to do to me, hm? Tell me, oh brother! Oh King! What was your wise plan!"

"Loki please listen to me. I understand that you are mad but remember who it is you are talking to." He said, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder. Loki shook it off quickly, taking a step back. Thor's face frowned automatically. He still wasn't used to his brothers rapid change.

His blonde hair had grown longer, but he was dressed as a normal human would be. A blue plaid shirt and jeans. He looked just like one of them. "We grew up together. When you would come up with a good trick to play on mother, who was it that would distract her for you? When you started to learn magic, who was it that let you try out spells on him? Don't you remember how we laughed when you turned fathers beard pink? Or perhaps that time when we tried to convince our parents to let us adopt that wounded bird we found?"

Loki was still shaking but he did listen to Thor. He remembered all those things and more, and deep down a part of him did miss his brother, but the seed of hate had grown inside him and consumed his heart entirely.

He buried the thoughts away and glared at Thor. "I said to tell me! Tell me what you were doing here!" He barked, his voice rising.

"Believe me when I tell you that I did not know that you were here...I came back for Jane. She and I found each other, and when she came here to tell Darcy and found you, she wouldn't let me speak to you."

"The new ruler of Asgard taking orders from a girl?" Loki said with a laugh.

Thor ignored the comment and continued speaking as if he hadn't been interrupted. "But oh how I wanted to! I wanted to know for myself that you were indeed alive, Loki." Thor's eyes sparkled. Loki couldn't understand how his brother could still love him with no resentment whatsoever. Just another thing that drove him mad. Not only was Thor suddenly good and pure of heart but he couldn't even feel hate for the one person that tried endlessly to destroy him. "Jane is letting me stay in a...what was it? A mote?"

"Motel." Loki sneered.

"Ah yes! A motel. Jane has let me stay at a motel, but I often just come sit out here to see Jane, and to on occasion peek in on you from the window...just seeing that you are well."

"You've been watching me! Spying on me!"

"No brother, not like that. I just needed to see that you were truly there. But here you are now! And you have fallen for sweet Darcy." Thor said, smiling warmly.

Thor calling Darcy sweet rattled him. Something about what Jane had said, about Darcy wanting Thor, and him now calling her sweet..._You are over-reacting as you so often do. Darcy is yours, and only yours._

Suddenly a light bulb went off over Loki's head. Darcy trying to bolt the door, Jane not wanting to hear anything about her being able to see Thor, the conversation they had in the kitchen, all of it. All because Thor was here. And Darcy knew. She knew yet she said nothing. She was acting differently...because Thor came. Maybe she did have feelings for Thor...could that be why she was acting so coldly to Loki? Because Thor, her true interest, was back?

Loki raised his hand, ready to trap his brother with a spell, but before he could even blink his head was hitting the floor.

Thor stood above him, pressing him down to the ground. Even now, his face was still calm. "I don't want to fight you brother! Do you remember what you had said to me? You only wanted to be my equal! Loki, you are more than my equal. You-"

"To who! I'll never be your equal! Not in anyone's eye! Not in fathers eye!" He pushed his brother off of him.

"Loki stop this! I did not come here to fight you I came here for Jane! That is all!"

"You may have came here for Jane but you will stay and you will fight me, brother!" Loki said, rising to his feet. He didn't know where the hammer was, but it was nowhere to be seen. It was missing from Thor's hand, and as Loki raised his hand ready to fight with his magic, he smirked wickedly knowing it would be easy.

* * *

><p>Darcy sat on her laptop, typing away aimlessly, barely even thinking of what she was saying. She absentmindedly was biting on her lip, as she always did when she was stressed or nervous. Her screen started blinking and she looked to see that Erik had messaged her on Facebook.<p>

"Darcy, tell me it isn't true that you've become recently romantically involved with Satan." The message had said. Darcy didn't know whether to smile or frown.

"Oh it's true alright. We picked pumpkins and made a former cheerleader feel like shit. It's pretty serious." She typed back.

Erik was never usually on Facebook. In fact, it had taken him almost months to learn how to even use it. It didn't help that it was so frequently changing. He was always getting confused, but she was impressed by his understanding how to use their chat function.

"If I were there you'd be getting quite a lecture, missy. Why is Jane allowing this?"

"It's a long story. Try calling her?"

"I tried, she must be asleep. I'm getting off, the computer keeps beeping at me." He said. Darcy giggled.

After being on various pointless websites for a couple minutes, she shut her laptop and rolled over on her bed, letting out a loud irritated sigh.

She was bored and stressed. She wanted to see Loki and talk to him, tell him how crazy this all was making her feel, but she couldn't tell him because that would involve her telling him about Thor.

Jane was keeping him outside like a dog. _Well, not really a dog. Jane would never keep a dog outside _she thought to herself. But Thor, always obedient, didn't mind. He had a motel down the road, but yet he chose to sit outside, his only friend the trash.

But at least since Jane decided to get him a cell phone he could text her whenever he was out there so she could go see him. His fingers were kind of big for the buttons, but he tried his best.

_I wonder what they do on Aslan without computers or cell phones. Maybe they just get drunk. Do they even drink there? They must have parties, they have to. But probably not trashy parties with beer and gross guys that hit on everyone, they probably have grand parties, like balls in fairy tales. The women probably wore beautiful gowns and jewels..._

She closed her eyes and started daydreaming. She was almost asleep when the doorknob to her room turned rapidly over and over again. She opened her eyes, annoyed. She had the door locked because a part of her was worried that Thor might come in to use the bathroom and step into her room instead. She had always been kind of paranoid.

Just then loud bangs came from her door. "Darcy! Unlock the door, NOW!" Jane yelled. Darcy groggily got out of her bed and lazily walked to the door, pushing her hair out of her face. Jane burst into the room in tears, completely ignoring Darcy and rushing to her window.

"Jeez, Jane. You wanna tell me what's going on or are you just going to stick with being super creepy?"

"He's gone! Thor's gone! He won't even answer his phone." Jane cried. "I heard voices arguing and-"

"Voices?" Darcy said quickly. Without hesitation she dashed out into the hall and swung open Loki's door, but he was gone. _Shit. _"Jane!" Darcy yelled. "Loki-"

"He's gone too, I know. He must have seen Thor and they sounded like they were fighting and now he's gone. Both of them. Both of them are gone!" Jane said. She sounded hysterical, but Darcy realized that Jane had lost Thor before. She just got him back and now she was probably thinking he was gone from her all over again.

"Shh, Jane. It's going to be okay. He'll come back. They couldn't have gone far, right? I mean we would've noticed if they went back. The sky would've-"

"What if Loki killed him? What if he killed him and is hiding his body?" Jane asked, looking at Darcy with wide eyes.

Darcy held in a laugh and covered her mouth after being unable to control herself. "Okay, okay, look this isn't Criminal Minds, Jane. They're brothers, right? I mean, Thor did think Loki was dead. They just saw each other for the first time in a long time. Maybe they just went to a bar to talk or something."

"To a bar? To talk? Really, Darcy?" Jane asked. She sounded disgusted and once again Darcy was being looked at like she was a moron. "I told you, they were arguing, fighting! Now they're gone. They didn't walk off somewhere to talk!"

"How do you know! I mean, I'd call Loki but, oh wait, I didn't rush off to buy him a cell phone so I could keep my eye on him at all hours!"

Jane looked at her in disbelief and frustration. Darcy dipped her head down a little and put her hand to her head. "Okay, sorry, mean and uncalled for, cranky Darcy needs tea or something."

"You think everything's a joke, don't you." Jane asked. "You never care about anything."

"Um, okay, not cool. I'm just as concerned as you are. You have to worry about Thor being hurt and disappearing, I have to worry about Loki going bad again, hurting his brother, getting hurt, or leaving. I'm not saying it's worse, but _I am _saying I know how you feel. I _am_ worried. I _am_ freaked out. I just handle things differently than you."

Jane sighed and looked at Darcy with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just so frazzled. I've been being such a bitch..."

"Don't worry about it." Darcy said. She walked into the kitchen with Jane following and grabbed a flash light out of the cabinet. Jane gave her a look and Darcy shrugged. "Just because they're missing doesn't mean they're far, right? Who knows." She said.

The two girls left the house together in search of the brothers. Both secretly doubting they'd ever see them again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank all of you who reviewfavorite/anything! You're all amazing, and I'm sorry for short chapters/slow updates/crappy story haha**


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry for being gone! I'm here now, hello! Does anyone even read these? Oh! I know some of you do, because one of you once told me to feel better, haha, thank you for that by the way!Okay! So, I got a job and I'm so excited. I'm nineteen but this is my first job because before I was too busy taking care of my mom (she had cancer) so I never really had time to work. I don't start till next week, and I'm still going to keep writing, so don't worry about this story never being completed. I actually have an ending in mind and it might be coming prettttty soon...maybe 4 or 5 more chapters? I'll write more about that when it comes closer, haha.**

* * *

><p>"Jane, my feet hurt. Do we really need to keep going?" Darcy whined. She was exhausted from walking all night. The sky was starting to get light, and Darcy was pretty sure her feet may possibly have started to bleed.<p>

Regardless of Darcy's pestering, Jane marched on. _Strong. _That was one thing Darcy could almost always call Jane. It was a shame how much she had changed since falling in love though. _I guess that's just how love is. It can make the strongest, smartest girls suddenly engulfed in irrationality and foolishness. God I hope that doesn't happen to me._

"Jane, just stop for a second." Darcy said, turning her nagging voice into a soft warm one. It worked, for Jane had stopped. Darcy knew her friend too well. Even though Jane had on a strong face, she could tell even she was starting to come to her senses. She stared ahead, not looking at Darcy.

"I know you care about Thor, and I know you want to find him, but we've been out here all night. It's almost morning. So how about we go home and I make us some yummy breakfesty foods and we wait for the boys to come home, yeah? I mean, hey, who knows! They might be there already. Think about it. Would Thor be wandering the desert looking for you? No, he'd be at your house, sitting next to your garbage." She said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Darcy's ways of comforting usually never worked, but she could swear she saw a smile form on Jane's lips.

* * *

><p>As the two girls started walking toward the house, they both searched everywhere with their eyes for either Thor or Loki. There didn't even seem to be a trace of them anywhere.<p>

Jane was biting furiously at her nails and Darcy was biting on her lips. "Well," Darcy started. "They could be inside. Or maybe they came here and didn't see us so they...went...somewhere?"

"You don't need to keep making things up. Thank you, really, but it's okay. I'm sure everything will be fine." She said, lifting her head a little as if trying to not only prove to Darcy that she was fine, but to herself as well.

Suddenly a weird, almost rustling sound was heard. They both shared a look, then glanced back at the house where the noise was coming from. "Is that the trash...?" Jane asked, her eyebrows bunching together in confusion. They quickly walked over to it and Jane took the top off. _If Thor was in the trash that would be priceless!_

Thor, sadly, wasn't in the trash. Surprisingly all that was in there seemed to be a piece of newspaper. Just as Darcy was about to open her mouth to make a sarcastic joke - the paper moved. Darcy jumped back a little but Jane just stood there, peering inside. She leaned down and took the paper off, then let out a relieved sigh. Darcy looked back down again and her heart instantly leaped with girlish joy.

"Aww Jane it's a wittle kitty!" Darcy exclaimed, reaching down and picking it up. She cradled it in her arms.

"Hello little guy." Jane said, starting to talk in a babying voice. She pet it's soft black fur and grinned widely.

_Huh, _Darcy thought. _All Jane needed to feel better was a cat. If I would've known that before we'd have like, nine cats right now. Jane really thought she could hide her secret crazy cat lady ways from her roommate and friend! How dare she!_

"I don't see a collar, guess she's ours."

"We can't just claim a kitten. It might still be someones. We'll put out flyers tomorrow." Jane decided. She opened the door for Darcy and she walked inside with the cat still in her arms. It was purring and rubbing up against her.

Darcy couldn't help but hope that maybe one of the boys would be in the house, but as soon as she stepped inside she knew that no one had been there since they had left. She bit her lip but the kitten nudged her arm and she stopped. She placed the cat down and watched it walk over to the couch and jump up on it, already comfortable with its new home.

Jane walked in and her face fell a little. She sat down next to the cat and started petting it, staring off into space.

"So, should I start with the breakfast foods?" Darcy asked nervously. She didn't want to feel like a nuisance, but she also didn't want to leave Jane alone with her over-thinking just so she could grow increasingly depressed all over again. Jane didn't answer her. "Fruity pebbles? Eggos? Poptarts? I could make pancakes!"

"You can't make pancakes..." Jane acknowledged. She seemed to snap out of it a little bit. She was now leaning back on the couch with the cat laying up against her.

"Oh! I can! I can attempt it. Why don't you help? We'll do it together. Bonding. Pancake bonding. Not to be mistaken for pancake bondage."

After Jane sitting there for maybe a minute, she got up from her seat and walked into the kitchen where Darcy was. She grabbed an apron, tied it around her waist, and looked to her best friend.

"Alright Darcy, let's do this."

* * *

><p>About two hours later Jane was passed out on the couch and Darcy was laying in front of the TV watching some show about cakes. She would occasionally mumble something random but it was just now that she had noticed her friend had fallen asleep. <em>Good, she needs rest. Her crazy ass should sleep for like, three days. Sleep off the crazy, just sleep it off.<em>

She shut the television off and got up, even though she had to will herself to do so. She was exhausted and she really didn't feel like moving, but Jane looked cold and she had to clean up the kitchen, then maybe she could get some sleep.

She went to her room and grabbed her blanket off her bed. Jane had actually knitted it for her last Christmas, seeing as they were both pretty broke. She walked back into the living room and saw Jane rolling over. She put the blanket on her, and noticed that she had some pancake batter in her hair. She thought about trying to get it out but shrugged it off, not wanting to wake her.

They actually had a lot of fun. More than Darcy thought they'd have. Jane was doing better than she was the last time Thor left. Maybe it was because he still might come back, who knows. Something had shifted her gloomy mood, and Darcy didn't need to know why. As long as she had her friend back that was all she needed.

They had burnt a lot of pancakes (each time was Darcy's fault), but when Jane fully took over the stove they had finally made perfect pancakes. The cat had even strutted back and fourth on the counter while they had cooked. Jane had taken to calling it Midnight, due to it's dark color, but Darcy wanted to call it Yam. Just because.

After the pancakes they stayed up and waited, for anything really. Jane had practically kept her eyes on the door all night, but she still was able to hold conversation and laugh every now and then. The cat had fallen asleep next to Darcy, but would wake up whenever she spoke or moved, or when a loud commercial came on.

Once Darcy finished up in the kitchen she started to head for her room, yawning and stretching her arms. She hoped Loki would come back; Thor too. She didn't know which was more likely to happen though. She figured Thor would return, but she wasn't so sure about Loki. After all, he didn't have much of a reason to stay.

Just as she was walking down the hall she heard the door open. She whirled around, not expecting who to see, but hoping it would be Loki.

A foot came into the room, and then a head, as if checking to see if anyone was there. Darcy's heart started pounding and Jane quickly woke up as both of them stared in the doorway at the face poking in.

"I'm sorry for leaving so quickly and without word, but I've returned now..."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and basically a filler chapter, but I'm going to update tomorrow! Thank you guys so much for following this story and enjoying it. I can't say that enough, haha. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I wanted to get this chapter out earlier but I forgot that sometimes it takes up to 30 minutes to post, ugh ugh ugh. Oh well, at least I wrote! haha.**

Jane jumped up from the couch, the blanket falling to the floor over the kitten which so happened to be sitting there. It frantically dashed out from underneath it and scurried down the hall in a panic.

Thor finally fully stepped into the house just in time to catch Jane, who had ran and jumped into his arms very movie-like. Darcy mustered a smile but couldn't help peering at the door, hoping maybe Loki would walk in after. It didn't take her long to realize that no one else was coming.

"Why Jane, I didn't expect such a greeting from you." He said, placing her down and flashing his huge white teeth at her. He brushed a strand of her out of her face and leaned down to kiss her and Darcy could practically see Jane melt in his arms.

"I-I thought you were gone again." She said, giving him a weak smile. Thor's face dropped suddenly in surprise."I know, stupid of me, right?"

"Not at all." He said taking her hand. "If you had disappeared so abruptly I would have felt concerned and worried too. However, you don't have to worry about me leaving ever again, Jane. When I return to Asgard, you will come with me. Our lives will be as one now. We will not ever be separated. Not after we found each other." He said, bringing a hand to her cheek.

Dary wrinkled her nose. If someone had said all of that to her she would be a little creeped out, but Jane was looking up at him adoringly, completely in love. _In love nothing is ever considered creepy. It's all just normal to act so stalkerish. Sitting outside by the garbage, refusing to ever separate, just normal in love stuff, no big deal._

One positive thing about Thor and his creepy love for Jane was how affectionate he was. He treated her like she was the most rare, beautiful, delicate thing he'd ever seen. Every time he looked at her it was like he was just seeing something breath taking for the first time. Darcy's heart was starting to hurt just by looking at them. She was happy her best friend was happy, but Loki was gone and the guilt she had was starting to really get to her.

"Where were you? You were gone for hours!" Jane said, suddenly going back to her usual Jane-Esq ways. Darcy almost laughed but she was too interested in his answer.

Thor scratched his head and sat on the couch, breaking apart from his embrace from her. She looked over at Darcy confused as to why Thor seemed so lost all of a sudden.

"Thor...?" Darcy said, as if trying to break him from his thought. He had his hand on his chin and he looked genuinely confused and troubled, even Darcy was suddenly starting to feel the worry that Jane was having for him.

Jane sat down next to him and put her hand on his knee. "Thor, what is it?"

"I...I don't know."

"You...don't know?" Darcy asked, walking closer to the both of them.

"I don't remember." He said suddenly, as if not beliving his own words.

"You don't remember anything?" Jane asked. Thor just sat there, stumped.

Darcy could tell he was trying hard to recall where he was or what had happened. She could practically see the gears in his head turning, but his face remained the same - confused.

Jane rubbed his shoulder in a comforting manner."I heard you arguing outside...do you remember any of that?"

"Yes. Loki saw me. I remember that, and I know he wanted to fight but..."

Darcy's stomach turned. Loki knew she had been keeping the truth from him about his brother being there. Of course he left. There was no way he was going to come back now. I_ can't deal with this right now. I need to go to sleep...for like, ten years. _

"I'm going to bed." Darcy declared suddenly. Thor and Jane both turned to stare at her. She bit down hard on her lip and started fidgeting with her hands. "I still haven't slept. I'm just really tired."

"Darcy, if you're worried about Loki-" Jane started to say, but Darcy held up her hand as if to stop her and brush her off.

"No, no. Just tired."

"Loki!" Thor suddenly yelled out. Darcy looked around, but didn't see him anywhere. She suddenly realized he had called out in some sort of realization and not because he had seen him and her shoulders slumped. She was starting to miss him as each second passed. _I really need to go to sleep..._

Sleeping was Darcy's usual way of dealing with things. Problems? Just go to sleep. That was what she lived by. The world was peaceful and untroubling when she slept, it was only when she woke up that she would remember how terrible and crazy things really are.

"Of course!" Thor roared in his loud thundering god like manner. Darcy turned her attention back to him, it was hard not to with all the noise he was making. "He must have made me forget. He must have done some sort of spell or some trick to make me lose my memory!"

"Yeah, probably." Darcy said quickly. "He doesn't really play fair. Uh, anyway, yeah, bed."

She walked down the hall and into her room before she could hear anymore of their conversation. She could feel Jane's worried eyes on her as she walked off.

She entered the room and locked the door behind kitten was laying on the bed cleaning itself and Darcy rolled her eyes, about to open her mouth to say something to the cat before quickly shutting it again and plopping down onto her bed, petting the cat as her mind raced.

_He must hate me now. What if he wants to get revenge? What if he puts some terrible spell on me? _She let out a low grunt and rolled over, burrowing her face in the pillow. _Real nice, Darcy. Be afraid of the guy you like. Totally a good sign. Totally healthy._

It wasn't too long that she had fallen asleep. In her dream she had on a beautiful dark blue dress with her falling down her shoulders. She wasn't sure where she was, but she didn't think it was anywhere on Earth.

The architecture of the room was like something she had seen out of an old movie about Cleopatra. It was almost like everything was golden and shinning. She took in a deep breath and let out a low whistle, impressed.

"Do you like it here?" A voice asked. She turned around to see Loki standing there in his usual outfit, smirking as he stood there watching her. She could feel her skin get hot and couldn't help but think to herself that for a dream this had seemed oddly realistic.

"Where am I?" She asked, suddenly finding her voice.

"My room." He replied, taking a step toward her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"One of my many. I have many places, homes, scattered around the Galaxy. You're in one right now."

She looked around the room, taking it all in. Even though it was big and spacious, it seemed fairly empty.

There was a bed in the center up against a wall, a couple book cases, a few various sculptures, but nothing that really told you anything about the person in the room. From looking at this place, all she could assume was that he liked to read, and well, sleep.

"Yep, this is a dream all right. I'm in your room and it's golden and glorious. Typical. Usually we don't talk much and just go straight to it, but hey, talking's fine."

Loki leaned in closer to her, his breath on her neck and his voice in her ear. "How do you know this isn't _my_ dream...?"


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: This chapter is going to be just a LITTTTLEE bit raunchy. I don't usually write like this or anything but I thought a warning would be good, because I'm sure some of you might not be interested in sexual related things. Also, completely off topic, I don't know if I want to go to a party tonight or not. I'm worried this guy who I used to be with off and on for three years will be there and if I'm drunk I'd probably end up hooking up with him and I'd rather not do that. Ho hum =/**

* * *

><p>Darcy shuddered at his words, but pressed her back into him, making her body become attached to his as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her in tighter.<p>

"I see you have no objections...?" He purred, his voice dripping sexuality and charisma. Darcy didn't answer. She knew this had to be her dream. She had previous dreams so similar to this, only not anywhere near as realistic or clear. Usually foggy memories of lust and confusing, fuzzy details. Whenever she had awoken from such dreams, the only thing she was capable of remembering was the actions of the illusions and not much else.

Loki let out a low chuckle, but to Darcy it somehow sounded more like a growl. He stroked her hair gently, then gave a firm tug, causing her to let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Didn't I tell you?" He questioned. "This is my dream. Not yours." He said, as if reading her thoughts.

Darcy spun out his grasp and faced him, hands on her hips. She was smiling widely, enjoying herself. This dream was certainly interesting and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't having fun with it.

"Alright, if this is your dream, like you claim it is, prove it." She said, grinning wickedly.

Loki rolled his eyes but his smirk remained. She could tell he was enjoying himself as well. It was like a game of cat and mouse, but who was which?

"I can command you to do _anything_." He replied, whispering the last word and sending chills down Darcy's spine.

She tossed her hair behind her and batted her eyes at him, playing cute and innocent. "Oh? Like what, hmm? Anything specific you have in mind?"

He took a step toward her and seemed to be considering the options. Darcy waited patiently, not knowing quite what to expect.

Loki had a mischeif and cunning mind, so she was sure he had many of things in mind, but which he would choose to do remained a mystery to her.

Suddenly, his head snapped up and his smirk widened. His eyes seemed to dance dangerously in their sockets and he licked his lips, prepared for what he was about to do.

He took another step toward her.

Darcy kept him in sight as he walked around her, circling her like she was his prey, but it was she that was the one hungry for him. He stopped in front of her once more and with a flick of his wrist, she was holding a glass of what appeared to be champagne. Darcy looked down at it, then back up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that all? Giving me a drink isn't exactly commanding me to do anything." She said with a evil gleam in her eye.

"Not quite done yet, my dear." He answered quickly. With another flick of the wrist, Darcy's dress dropped to the floor and laid at her feet. She stood there exposed to the God, but she didn't flinch or try to cover herself. She stood there for him to see, in all her glory.

Loki's eyes traveled from the dress on the ground and all the way up to her perfect form that was standing before him. For once, Darcy couldn't read his expression. She remained calm and uncaring as she downed the champagne and let the glass fall on top of the dress.

He walked to her and stood now directly in front of her. If he had taken one more step, Darcy's breasts would be touching his chest. A huge part of her was hoping he would, but instead he just stood there, admiring his prize.

"I don't mean to disappoint you, but so far I'm fairly certain this is still my dream." Darcy said, looking at him with sultry eyes, her full lips puckered, as if suppressing a laugh or a grin.

Loki took his eyes off of hers and glanced down at her large, creamy breasts that were jutting forward from her frame. She began biting her lip as he brought his hand forward and leaving it lingering in the air as if to tease her. "How many times do I have to tell you..." He whispered. He suddenly lowered himself, kneeling on the floor before her, bringing his mouth towards her bosom. "This is _my_ dream..."

The words were warm on her skin and she started biting her lip harder, aching for him to touch her.

He looked up at her, her face twisted in want and need. "I command you to get onto the bed."

Without hesitation or thought, she walked to the bed, her breasts heaving as she walked, and she gently placed herself down on it. Her eyes never left his as he watched her.

He slowly walked over and was still looking her over. Her body was curvy and voluptious, exactly how he hoped she would appear in nothing but the flesh. Her lucious hair fell over her bare, milky white skin. The dark shade of her hair mixing in with the white of her skin was dazzling.

"You are magnificent, Miss. Lewis..." His voice dripped as he got onto the bed and got on top of her. She sat forward quickly, helping him shed all his clothes, and once his skin was finally free, she quickly bit down on the nape of his neck and he let out a small groan from above her. Once her teeth were removed he pushed her back onto the bed aggresivily and she stood still as if he had wished her to in his mind.

He moved his hands down to her breasts and cupped them in his hands the best he could. They were much more than a handful, but this was obviously no annoyance to him. He seemed utterly facisnated with how large they were and found himself fondling, squeezing, and massaging them in his hands. He took a moment to glance at her face, but for once the young girl wasn't looking back. Her eyes were closed tightly and her lip was blood red as she was biting down on it so harshly.

He smiled.

He brought his lips down to her hardened nipple and flicked his tongue back and fourth, rubbing the other with his hand so it wouldn't be neglected. He started suckling gently on it and heard Darcy let out moan after pleasureable moan.

In a quick movement she wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back, thrusting her body in with his. She was growing impaitent. He still wanted to play with her, but he was so hard he didn't know how much longer he could hold himself back. The young mortal was making something stirr in him that he had never felt before with previous lovers.

He kissed her neck and she opened her eyes and looked at him, as if asking nicely for him to finally enter her. Loki shook his head sadly and brought his face to the girls. "I know what you want for me to do, Darcy..." He said seductively. "But I'm afraid I can't. Not here. If we were to do this right now, in my dream, you would suffer consequences."

"_I want to suffer consequences." _She said, moving her hand down his smooth back and kissing him roughly. Loki kissed back harder, and soon it was as if the two were in war with each other, their skin pushing tightly against each other and their mouthes dueling passionately, muffled noises coming from Darcy as if she still couldn't quite get enough of him.

He was having trouble resisting her. It was never too difficult for him to resist females before, but she was different. He was in control, but for some reason it was as if she was taking the rein.

He tried to rationalize his thoughts, and after a moment, he managed to pull away from her lips. She was panting and her cheeks were rose red, her breasts heaved from below him. He lowered his hands past her stomach and down to her pussy, slipping in a finger with a quick thrust. She let out a moan and her body arched in pleasure. He kissed her lips once more, and tasted blood. She had bitten down so hard before that her mouth was now bleeding.

The taste of blood was sending him into a frenzy. His fingers moved rapidly inside of her as he kissed her repeatedly as if drinking from her. Her felt her wetness and heat, and as he continued to kiss her he could hear her moans echoing inside of him. His evidence of araousel was growing by the second in ways he didn't think possible. He had to remember to stop, he couldn't go too far...

Finally, he pulled back once more and looked down at her. She was looking up at him in almost shock. They both knew that the other wanted more, but only Loki understood why they couldn't. He gave her one last, gentle kiss before he suddenly vanished, leaving Darcy there alone on the bed.

Just as she sat up, the room suddenly changed. She was in her own house, in her own bedroom. She looked around frantically, searching for him.

She looked down. Still clothed.

She sat there. That couldn't have been a dream, could it?

But if it wasn't, what was it then? Had Loki really somehow managed to work his way into her thoughts, or better yet, bring her to his own dreams?

"Darcy..." a voice whispered. Her eyes darted to the corner of the room from where she had heard the voice speak.

"Loki."

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! Well, uhh...that was interesting, haha. Again, I apologize for those who aren't a fan of smut and other such things. And for those who are, I'm sorry for it being so terrible, that was my first time writing it! Regardless, thank all of you for the love, reviews, ect!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so just some things - My computers been breaking off and on. I've been using the Ipad but I can't really write on there so it's been getting REALLY annoying. What happens is my computer screen goes black but if I tilt the screen I can see everything still on it, just darkened. Well, it came back late last night so I wanted to get a chapter out, but this morning I found out my grandfather died. I actually was going to write earlier, but it black screened AGAIN. So my life is kind of busy and hectic, but writing takes my mind off of things so as long as the computer works I'll still be updating I believe.**

Loki stood silently in the corner of the room, peering at Darcy. All she could really see were his eyes and silhouette in the dark room.

She pulled the sheets closer to her and took in a deep breath. "Loki? That is you, isn't it?"

No response.

Just then the kitten seemed to finally wake up. It saw Loki in the corner and jumped off the bed, quickly running over to him. Darcy could hear him laugh, and he bent forward, picking up the creature with much amusement. He took a step forward and Darcy could finally see him in the light of the moon.

"I see you made some new friends." Loki said to the cat in his arms, stroking the fur gently.

Darcy looked on at the scene, confused. The kitten had been loving since they found it, but it seemed to really be taking a liking to Loki inparticular.

"Is it yours?" She asked with a shaky voice. After the dream she had just had, she was feeling uncomfortable before him. She couldn't stop picturing him naked or get the image of him staring at her with those intense eyes of his out of her mind.

"You could say that." He replied. "I sent him to you as my eyes. What he saw, I saw. In a way he's a part of me. Couldn't you tell? I mean he is adorable, just like his master." He said with a hint of playfulness.

Darcy let out a small laugh and lowered her covers, feeling much more comfortable now knowing that he wasn't mad or angry with her. "I should've known he had something to do with you. A black kitten just magically appears? Damn Darcy, get it together. That screams god of mischief!" She said smiling.

Loki placed the cat back onto the floor and watched for a moment as it winded itself between his legs. He quickly turned his attention back to the girl on the bed, despite the fact that she was now staring at the cat too.

He cleared his throat, successfully getting her attention.

"So, that was fun." He said with a smirk. Darcy's skin turned to a soft shade of red and she suddenly felt oddly grateful that they were in the dark, so he wouldn't be able to notice.

"Um, what was?" She asked, hoping it wasn't what she thought.

"Oh you haven't forgotten already have you?"

Oh. That. So it had happened.

She nervously wound a strand of her hair around her finger and starting to bite on her lip. "About that...uh...so could you make explain that whole thing to me?"

He nonchalantly sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through his jet black hair. It seemed a tad bit messy, as if he had been through a lot. Darcy couldn't help but wonder if that was somehow from her or if it was from something else, something that had happened while he was missing.

"Oh dear, if I need to explain that to you we may have a problem. Do you not know how bodies work, Miss. Lewis?"

In one swift motion Darcy grabbed her pillow and whacked him in the face with it. Loki barely moved, but he did have a bit of a dumbfounded expression on his face. Clearly he hadn't been expecting that, but his lips quickly broke out into a grin.

"You know what I mean." She said rolling her eyes. "How did you, or well how did we-and why didn't we-I'm just a little...confused." Everything came out quick and jumbled and Loki looked at her with a blank expression, as he usually did.

He put a hand on her knee, which was still under the covers, and gave it a soft squeeze. "Darcy, trust me when I tell you that we have bigger things to discuss right now."

She inhaled a lot of air and held it, puffing out her cheeks. It was something she used to do as a kid when she'd get aggravated, but she hadn't done it in years. She wasn't sure why she was doing it now, so she quickly exhaled and acted like nothing weird had happened, even though Loki was staring at her like she had just done magic herself.

"What was that about?"

"Loki, trust me when I tell you that we have bigger things to discuss right now." She said, in the same serious manner that he had used. He gave her a playful shove and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Loki knew that he was suppose to be portraying a serious and foreboding manner, but he couldn't help but to constantly get sucked into Darcy's addictive personality. He so often felt like his young, childish self when he was around her. He would just feel so giddy and carefree when around her.

He cleared his throat once more and said quickly, "You knew about my brother being here."

Darcy's happy expression fell, her smile faded, and she was silent. Her face told him all he needed to know. He nodded as if he understood.

"I see."

"It was complicated, Loki. I didn't mean to go behind your back. I didn't want to go behind your back! But Jane's my best friend and she just, I don't know, I just didn't want to pick between you so I just kind of-"

"You don't need to explain. I'm sure in time I'll understand."

"In..time...?" She asked.

The cat jumped on the bed and sat on Loki's lap, interrupting them happily. It was purring and kneading his leg, but he seemed to be too deep in thought to pay too much attention to the poor creature.

Darcy took it from his lip and cuddled it as she stared at Loki, waiting for some sort of response. After what felt like an eternity, Loki stood up and let out a small sigh.

"Well, I am very fatigued. I think it's time I've had some rest."

"Wait!" Darcy said, jumping up in front of him. "What about before? What about what happened? Thor doesn't remember anything and you two just vanished. You aren't going to tell me what went on?"

"I had no intention to, no."

"So you're just going to lay back in bed and wake up in the morning like nothing happened? Thor knows you erased his memory, he's not stupid." She said, sounding annoyed and frustrated with him. She couldn't help but to be curious and want to know what happened, and the fact that he wasn't satisfying her thirst for facts was driving her insane.

"One, Thor is stupid. Two, I didn't intend to rest here, Darcy."

"Oh." She said sadly. "Oh, oh okay. Well, um, you'll come back won't you?" She asked.

Her big eyes were looking at him with yearning, and though he wasn't sure if he was going to come back at first, he knew now just by looking at her that he would be back. He leaned down and planted a soft, delicate kiss on her lips. The only answer she really needed from him.

"Just don't tell anyone that you saw me."

"What? Why?"

"Just don't, Darcy."

"I won't tell anyone I saw you if you tell me what happened."

He let out a laugh. "Don't forget who you're dealing with. I don't make deals that way. I just thought I could trust you, but if I have to erase your memory too..."

"No, no!" She said quickly, smiling in a nervous but cute way. "I won't tell. Our secret. Aw, cute, we have a secret!" She said happily, taking his arm and swinging it back and fourth. Loki could help but smile again.

"Yes, we have a secret. Wonderful." He leaned down and kissed her again, then took a couple of steps back. "Don't forget to take care of my cat."

"Yes, sir!" She said, saluting him.

"Oh, and Darcy?"

"Mhm?"

"Don't call him Yam ever again." He said. He slowly seemed to fade away, his smirk being the last thing she saw.  
>_<p>

**Again, I love all of you. Thank you so much for the positive feedback! Oh and I didn't get a chance to read over this before putting it up so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I just wanted to get it out before the computer lost the screen again.**


	19. Chapter 19

**First off I want to say thank you to everyone who mentioned my grandfather. The wake is tomorrow (Or,well,today by the time this gets up) and then the funeral is the next day. It's just feels so weird how quickly this is all happening. Also, today I had my job orientation and I was there for six hours... it's been a weird week, lol. Anyway, I kind of felt like writing so here's the next part! Thanks for following me this far! (thumbs up/smiley face)**  
>_<p>

Darcy tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. The cat was on there with her but it seemed to be staring aimlessly at where Loki had vanished, as if waiting for him to come back.

She was finding it hard to sleep after seeing him again. It was a kind of like she had been zapped by lightening, now she just seemed to be awake and energetic.

After a moment she defeatedly kicked the covers off of her and got up, stretching a little as she did so. She couldn't help but quickly look at where he had been just moments before.

She was craving to see him again but she didn't want to show it. She didn't quite understand why, but every time Loki wasn't around she felt like he was somehow there anyway, like he was watching. It was as if she could feel his eyes on her 24/7.

_Maybe he is watching me constantly_, she thought to herself. With a sudden playful grin she gently lifted her shirt higher and higher before erotically taking it off and stripping it to the floor. _Just in case he is watching, I might as well have a little fun with this, right?_

The sun was up, but Darcy was known to sleep a little later than most people. She wasn't surprised by Jane's confused reaction upon seeing her enter the kitchen that morning.

"Um, good morning." Her friend said in her usual humble cute voice. "I was just making Thor an omlette, do you want one or are you just going to be going back to sleep in a matter of minutes?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

Darcy rubbed her head, obviously still a little tired. "Nope I'm awake. Make me an omlette, bitch. The biggest omlette. An omlette fit for a king."

"I believe if she's making an omlette fit for a king that it would then belong to me, Darcy." Thor's voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Thor walking into the room with his shirt off. _Oh, good morning Thor..._

"Um, Thor?"

"Yes, Darcy?" He asked, sitting at the stool next to her and smiling his usual puppy-like smile.

"I'm not complaining about seeing you shirtless first thing in the morning or anything, but maybe that should be something that only Jane gets to see, yeah?"

Jane let out a small laugh and Thor looked down at his shirtless body. "Do you think so?" He asked genuinely. Darcy nodded while trying not to look. _Let's hope Loki isn't watching...I don't think he'd be happy to see me oogling his brother._

"So, still nothing?" Jane asked while slipping an omlette onto Thor's plate.

The bulky warrior shook his head. He stabbed a piece of his food and stuffed it in his mouth, chewing with a full mouth.

_He looks like a chipmunk... _"Haff any uff you sveen Lockey?" Thor said with his mouth still full. Jane gave him a look and Thor realized that no one could understand him. He chewed faster than took a large gulp. "Sorry, have any of you seen Loki?" He asked again.

Darcy didn't tense up or act any different. She stayed calm and reposed, knowing that they were both looking at her. "Well, I haven't." She said, taking the plate with her omlette on it from Jane.

"And are you okay with that...?" Jane asked her. She had the tendency to be not only Darcy's best friend, but also kind of her mom. She couldn't help it, Jane just had a motherly quality about her. She did it with everyone and half the time she didn't even notice.

"Yeah. It's whatever. Things were getting complicated with him around anyway, plus it didn't help that you hated him."

Jane put her orange juice glass down on the counter and put her hand on her hip, giving Darcy an annoyed look. "I didn't hate him, Darcy. I was just saying that maybe we shouldn't trust him, and maybe you shouldn't have! He did erase Thor's memory!"

"Um, you don't know why he did that." Darcy answered quickly and in a defensive tone. She didn't want to seem like she was still smitten over Loki, but she couldn't just sit here and listen to him be trashed when he wasn't there to even defend himself.

"Exactly. You don't know why he did that either. So you can go ahead and think that somehow, someway it was out of good intentions, but while you're doing that Thor and I will be thinking the opposite." Jane said, looking to Thor for approval.

Thor sat there, looking back and fourth between the two girls. "Well, Jane, I understand where you are coming from but perhaps it was out of good intention. I mean, we can't know for sure."

"Oh please, I know he's your brother but seriously? No one erases someones memory unless they did something bad."

Darcy let out a laugh and Jane shot daggers at her with her eyes. "Sorry, it's just I must have missed when you became such an expert on mind erasing. Guess you must have watched Eternal Sunshine of The Spotless Mind too many times, huh?" She said, now starting to crack herself up. Thor looked at her confused and Jane just shook her head in annoyance.

"You are such a child." She snapped.

Darcy stopped laughing and looked on at her friend. They always used to fight, it was normal for them, but not like they had been lately. Ever since Thor came into the picture things changed between them. Darcy didn't know why, but they did. Their fighting got more serious, and their anger for each other lasted more than just a couple of minutes.

"You know, I think I'd rather be a child than a stupid close-minded bitch." Darcy said back, glaring at her supposed 'friend'. She got up from her seat, omlette left uneaten and stormed outside, letting the door shut hard behind her. She jumped as she noticed Loki standing there.

"Loki!" She said excitedly, her anger quickly melting away. "You're back! You-you just left!"

She was so happy to see him again that she couldn't help herself from quickly jumping on him and taking him into a tight embrace. He was just what she needed to right now.

"You have to try to control your temper, my love." He said quietly. His stomach churned upon realizing what he had called her. It sort of just slipped out and he hoped she didn't think too much of it, but the look on her face told him otherwise. He quickly made sure to keep talking so she wouldn't question it. "I can't stay, I just needed to calm you down. They can't suspect anything."

"And they don't." She answered happily. She put her big lips into a sad pout and looked up at him. "Kiss me?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes but obliged, kissing her softly on the lips. Before he could break away, Darcy grabbed the back of his head and pushed him back in, capturing his lips again.

After a couple more seconds of sweetness and mindless desire, Loki broke a part from her. "I told you, I can't stay."

"Why can't I come with you? I don't want to stay here anyway. Please?"

"Darcy, I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't. I have some things to take care of and if you were to be with me you'd be in danger and we can't have that now can we?"

"We can!" Darcy cried, collapsing against his chest and snuggling into him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "We can get matching blue rain coats and go to Niagra Falls. I could teach you how to shoot pool, and since everyone thinks you're a sadistic fuck we can get a hotel and watch A Clockwork Orange."

"Darcy, all those things sound...wonderful." He said, not knowing what half of them were. "But we can't. How you see me and how everyone else seems me is very different. I'm not good. You have to realize that."

"Yes you are!"

"Shh! Lower you voice!" He said. She covered her mouth awkwardly, not realizing how loud she had been.

"You are good, Loki." She said much more quietly this time.

"Darcy..." He looked at her with her hopeful eyes and her smiling face. How could such a beautiful, loving creature be with him? How could anyone be with him? "You must realize that I do have bad intentions. The man you have in your head is not who I am. I do hurt people, and I do plan on hurting more."

"You do?" She asked, dumbfounded. "Who? Ohmygosh, do you mean me? Are you going to hurt me? Oh crap, you are! I'm totally just a pawn in some giant evil scheme!"

Loki let out a small laugh and kissed her on the head, continuing to hold her in his arms. "No, no. You're fine. Look, I've already stayed far too long. I need to go."

"Come back tonight?"

"I can't promise you that, Darcy."

Her face fell again and Loki felt a lump form in his chest. He was starting to live to make her smile, and it was definitely getting to be a problem for him.

"But I can promise that if I don't return to you tonight, I will return to you in your dreams."

"Okay, good!" She said, her face lighting up again. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him passionately before dropping back down and hugging him tightly.

Loki didn't know what he was going to do with her. He couldn't take her into hiding with him, and he couldn't stay with her...everything was pointing at them having to say their goodbyes...but how could he say goodbye to her now? How could he just leave? How could he stay? She would age and grow old and he would still keep his youthful appearance.

He knew there was no way for them to ever work out, he just didn't have any intention of telling_ her _that anytime soon.

**Again, thank you for all the reviews and for just following me this far with the story. I'm so glad my first story back on in like, six years is actually doing well. I'll definitely write something else on here after this one!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Um, so this might be a little weird because I'm going to be doing this chapter in Loki's P.O.V. I'm not sure yet but I think the next chapter might be in Darcy's, and then back to normal. I got back from the funeral earlier today and I baked pumpkin chocolate chip cookies and tomorrow I'm going to see a show, so I figured I should update now. Irrelevant, I know, sorry, ahaha.**

* * *

><p>Paranoia.<p>

Something I know too much about.

Something that consumes me.

I sat in my home, performing various dark arts to keep myself amused. Days went by slowly now, as well as the nights.

Maybe if I went out onto the mountain and looked over the land I would be inspired. It could pass the time, and the scenery usually never seized to amaze me...

_Sigh._

As much as I wanted to sit outside, I remained still.

Paranoid.

I expected Thor or Odin to burst into the room at any moment, or maybe even the frost giants. I just expected anyone. That's why the house had four doors, one on each side. No matter who or what came in, I could run out. No one would get me.

I was safe.

For now.

I knew I needed to stop this. No one can live in such fear, but nothing could be done.

Unless...

Unless I killed them. All of them. Thor, Odin, the Frost Giants, all of Asgard. If I got rid of all of them, exterminated all of them, my mind might finally be free...

_...and maybe then I could actually have a life with Darcy._

Yet, how? There was still so many obstacles. There's no possible way we could stay together under these circumstances.

Perhaps a spell?

Or...I could give her an apple.

One of Idunn's golden apples can make one forever young, as long as they continued to eat them throughout their life. Yes, I probably should have thought of it sooner, but it's still impossible. She would never help me with this after what I have done to her.

There must be another way.

The clock was ticking and I started to feel anxious. There wasn't enough time, and somehow there was too much.

I needed more time.

I needed less time.

I quickly left my hut on the mountain and walked down to the river, rubbing my head. All this stress over one silly mortal girl. One beautiful, captivating, intoxicating, silly mortal girl.

My father, well, Odin, read us so many stories as children. Princes, princesses, monsters, folklore, stories upon stories. As pathetic as it seems, I did think about her as..._my_ _princess_...but I was no prince. Not the kind in those stories. I was the villain, the one that couldn't be trusted.

A light-bulb went off over my head as I realized - we were just like that one story about the beast and the girl. A beautiful girl somehow falling in love with a terrible prince who had transformed into a beast. All because of a curse.

_Am I cursed?_

No, don't think back. Don't remember what you did. Don't remember how you killed your own father. Don't remember who you really are. Don't think.

Suddenly, I heard a snap of a branch. Without hesitation I shape-shifted into a bee and sped towards the noise.

Just a bear.

Paranoid.

Well, time to turn back..already.

Never going to shape-shift into_ that _again...

How is it still light out? I can't bare to think of these things any longer. It's tormenting me. I should just leave her, I don't need her. Just like I don't need Odin, or Thor, or any of Asgard.

Just like _they_ don't need _me._

I sat back down by the river and stared at my reflection. Thin face, dull hair, dead eyes, pointy nose.

_What does she see in me...?_

Anger swept over me as I stared into the lifeless face that was my own. Hideous. She doesn't love you, no one could love you. Ugly. Inside and out.

I threw my hand into the water and with a splash, the image changed to a distorted mess and I stifled a laugh at how even though I ruined it, it still reflected my inner self.

I didn't understand what it was Darcy saw in me, and I probably never will. When she finds out that whatever she thinks I have isn't there, will she leave?

Of course she will. That's why I need to leave first.

Or get her an apple...

No, no, no, no. I need to stop thinking like that. This isn't a fairy tale, this is real life, and in real life the bad guy doesn't get the girl.

Actually in fairy tales he doesn't either.

It's a lose/lose situation for me it seems.

Perhaps if I couldn't make her immortal...I could make myself...

_mortal._

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. UH, yeah, so, not really feeling this chapter. I think doing a P.O.V was a bad idea. I'm sorry guys, really, I am. Gah. Fail. Ugh. Okay, I'll do the next chapter like the other ones were. OH and the golden apples are from Norse mythology. It's basically what the gods used to stay young looking and such. Again, thank you!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay so I got decent feedback with the last chapter so I'm actually going to do this one in Darcy's P.O.V. I know, I'm indecisive, right?. Also there might be another chapter out today, but I'm not positive yet. Either another today or tomorrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<strong>

I need to get out of bed. He's obviously not coming. It's already three in the afternoon and I seriously think if I sleep any longer I'll end up in some type of sleep coma. Those exist right? Ugh.

Angry Darcy. Anger. Rage. Grr. Angry Darcy.

I quickly jump out of bed and wobble a little, catching my balance by placing my hand on the wall.

Loki could he possibly be doing that he couldn't even make some time to see me in a dream? I mean, hell, I don't know how it works but I bet it isn't _that_ complicated!

Where even is he? He doesn't know anything about Earth. I doubt he knows how to stay in a hotel or something.

Maybe he's camping. I can totally see Loki camping. Setting up the tent, sleeping under the stars...if he comes back, we're going to do that.

If? Of course he's going to come back. Don't think so negatively, Darcy, jeeze.

Wait, maybe he isn't even here anymore...

Stupid god traveling mumbo jumbo.

I need alcohol. No, wait, too early. Okay, I need apple cider. Also, some pizza. I need apple cider and pizza.

I walked down the hall and into the kitchen but there was no Jane in sight. After I saw Loki yesterday, I went for a long walk, and when I came home Jane wouldn't even look at me. She's so immature sometimes, it's ridiculous. She just kept hanging all over Thor and being lovey dovey like they were soul mates or something. Little bit delusional if you ask me.

Although Jane appeared to be M.I.A, Thor was sitting on the couch staring at a blank TV screen. He probably didn't know how to turn it on, poor guy.

I plopped down next to him and smoothed down my hair, understanding that I probably had bed head which means I probably looked like the walking dead. Jane always woke up looking flawless but not all of us could be so lucky.

"Morning Sir. Strong one that seems to now live in my house. How might you be? Where is thy wench, Jane?"

Thor laughed and scratched his chin/facial hair. He totally looks like Simba 99% of the time. I just want to re-make the Lion King with Thor playing the role of all the lions, except Scar, because that role obviously belongs to Loki.

"I think this would be considered the afternoon, Darcy, but I am fine. Jane is out working, though I'm not quite sure what it is exactly she's doing. Too many fancy words that have no meaning to me." He said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I've been there my friend. Let's go do something. Let's go out to eat or catch a movie. Let's carve pumpkins!"

"Well you certainly seem to be in a better mood than you were yesterday." He said, smiling at me with those adorable eyes.

Okay, let's get one thing straight here. Thor is hot. I'm very, very aware of this. He has perfect, soft, luscious blond hair. Beautiful, dreamy eyes, and a very drool worthy body. Oh, let's not forget the fact that for some reason he always smells like chocolatey goodness. I don't even know why, but he seriously smells like a walking bakery. It's crazy.

Have I had inappropriate thoughts about him? Um, yeah. C'mon, I'm only human! However, I understand that he is with Jane, and even if he wasn't, I only want Loki. Thor may be pretty but Loki has a soul. Oh, well, I'm not saying Thor DOESN'T have a soul, I'm just saying Loki is a little more soulful whereas Thor is a little more...simple?

Was that too harsh?

"So can we? Pleasee? I'm bored and I don't want to sit around at home all day with my mind. We can do anything, I don't care, just pleaseee?" I asked, giving him my best pout. He seemed to study my face for a moment before nodding his head along as if he were listening to music that I couldn't hear.

"Yes, I suppose we could. I don't really feel like sitting here all day waiting for Jane to return. There's much I still haven't seen of this place."

"Yes! Okay! I'm going to take a shower and then we're going to do something that's so much fun you're going to cry. It's going to be amazing. Our lives will never be the same!"

I rose from the couch and hurriedly walked off to shower. I kind of was hoping Loki would be watching me from wherever he was, but so far today I didn't feel like I was being spied on. Any normal person would be happy about that, but not me.

I was starting to feel like maybe he really was gone.

Man, what is happening to me? He's only been gone a day! I'm becoming an obsessive creepy girlfriend, like Jane.

Well, I might even be worse, considering I don't even think I'm really considered his...ahem..._girlfriend._

Ugh, Darcy! Stop thinking! Just shower, get ready, and go out with Thor. Today is going to be a good day with or without that stupid god I seem to be crushing over. I'll make sure of it.

* * *

><p>"It's so...circular." Thor said, staring at the jelly doughnut he held in his hands. I just purchased my apple cider from Dunkin Donuts and grabbed a table. Thor was still staring at the doughnut while I was busy burning my tongue on my drink, as I usually did. You would think I'd learn by now to wait for it to cool down a little, but nope, I stay burning my tongue.<p>

"So, Darcy, tell me of your intentions with my brother."

Suddenly I'm gagging.  
>I'm choking.<br>On hot apple cider.  
>I'm somehow managing to choke and burn myself all at once...<p>

Okay, okay, I'm good.

I clear my throat and take another sip in a sad attempt to try and regain myself. Thor was staring at me, his eyes eerily small and beady. Apparently he didn't seem to mind my coughing attack or anything. Real nice, Thor.

"Well, uhm, I don't think I have...intentions...with him...?" I said, my voice dripping with uncertainty.

"Has he mounted you yet?"

"THOR!" I exclaimed in disbelief. My cheeks burned red and I looked around to make sure no one had heard. "Is that you're way of asking me if we had sex?" I whispered.

Thor smirked a little and for a moment he resembled his brother. My heart did a back-flip. "Yes." Thor said innocently. "Did he bed you, have sex with you, knock boots with you, did he fornicate-"

"Okay, okay! I get it! You know, you are scary, raunchy man, Thor! Inappropriate, so, so, SO inappropriate!" I shook my head, still trying to get my heart to stop throbbing in my chest.

"So? Have you?" Thor asked, still persisting on the question.

"No! We haven't. Why do you keep asking!"

Thor shrugged and leaned back, looking at the doughnut as if deciding if he should eat it or not. "Just wondering. Loki's good at that."

I stared at him wide-eyed and he looked up at me, noticing my staring. "Oh! I don't know personally or anything. I didn't mean I-Oh no, no Loki and I never-"

I smiled, happy that I succeeded in making him feel as uncomfortable as he had just made me feel. He fumbled over his words and ended up just shutting his mouth tight, going back to staring at the doughnut. He quickly took a big bite of it and his face lit up. "This! This is amazing!"

"Yeah, right? Jelly doughnuts are awesome."

Thor quickly ate the rest of it and turned around, looking behind the counter at the other jelly doughnuts. I could tell I would be buying him more before we left here.

"So, what about you and Jane? Have you two had sex yet? Oh, excuse me, have you _mounted _her yet?" I said with a grin as I sipped my drink. Oh, how I love apple cider...

"Can't say we have." He said solemnly. "I've insinuated it, but for some reason she just turns everything around and changes the subject or the mood. She's a very confusing girl. Are you all like that? Is it something I'm not aware of?"

"Well we aren't all like that. I totally want-uh, wanted, to have sex with your brother. I was so down for that." I said with a small laugh.

He just looked at me, confused. "Look, some people just need to wait a little before they're ready to give themselves to someone else. I know she really cares for you and I know you'll get in her pants eventually. Jane's just...I don't know, not slutty."

"I'm quite aware that Jane is not a slut!"

"Ugh, no, I know you know she isn't a slut. I didn't mean literally. Wait, just, never mind. Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Do you miss him? I really don't know where he went or why he left you, Darcy...but my brother did seem to genuinely have feelings for you. I've seen him with many a women, but he never spent as much time with any of them as he did with you."

I let out a small sigh and pushed my hair behind me. I took my drink and stood up, going over to the counter so I could purchase some more jelly doughnuts for Thor.

Why bother answering him? I couldn't really tell him the truth about how I had spoken to his brother just yesterday. I couldn't actually confide in him. As much as I wanted, no, _needed _someone to talk to, I knew I couldn't.

Besides, I'm sure he'll be back soon...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to try to get another chapter up today but I'm not promising it! I'm feeling kind of sick right now and I have my first day of work tomorrow, ugh. Okay, well, love youuu all!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay! So I'm starting this at 8:23 and I'm going to guess I'm going to finish it at 10, because I get that distracted. I hate it. This one is also Darcy's P.O.V. but the story isn't going to stay like this, it's just for now. Anyway! GAH okay, here's the other chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

Wonderful. Another night with no sign of Loki in my dreams. No sign of him anywhere near the house yesterday either. I don't even feel him anywhere. It's like his essence is just completely gone from my life. I know it's only been two days, but something just doesn't feel right. Everything's just...so still and quiet. There's just this feeling I can't shake.

Last night I had a talk with Jane and we both apologized. Again.  
>She still seems to be a little mad though, regardless of what she says. Thor seems to be oblivious to the problem, big shocker there. He did say that we both fought like him and Loki used to when they were younger, which caused me to smile a little at the thought. I even managed to resist drinking! Although I don't think that I'm going to be able to much longer...<p>

After getting up and getting ready for, well, nothing basically, I walked down the hall and saw Thor there once again. He was eating a jelly doughnut and even though I emotionally felt like crap I couldn't help but find myself smiling a little bit. There was a god sitting on my couch, getting jelly all over himself and powdered sugar on the sofa. Who couldn't crack a smile at that?

"Hey there, Thor. Jane left you again?"

"I never realized how busy she was. Asgardian women don't really work...they just enjoy life. No one here seems to enjoy living too much."

"Well, you got that right. Everyone runs around preoccupied and obnoxious. No one stops to smell the roses."

"What roses?"

"I don't know, all the roses." I said sadly. "Did you eat? I can try to make you something if you want." I started to walk into the kitchen and looked over at Thor, who was motioning toward the doughnut. "No, like, actual food, not a doughnut."

"Actual food? A doughnut is not actual food?" He asked, staring at the doughnut perplexed. I don't think anyone ever looked so intensely at a doughnut before. I wish he was Loki, and I was the doughnut, and he was looking at me that way.

Wow, I'm losing it.

"Just pretend I didn't ask. Hey, uh, do you want to get drunk?" I asked him. I was aware that it was still early but I couldn't help myself. I needed a drink. I've had some small problems with drinking in the past, but I was nowhere near an alcoholic.

"Why yes, I would love to get drunk!" Thor said happily. I let out a laugh and went to the cabinet where we held the liquors. Sadly, there was no way we'd have enough for both of us to get drunk. Me? Sure! Plenty! Thor? No, not nearly. I remembered when he went out with Erik. Erik came back dead drunk and Thor was fine.

"Want to go to the liquor store? You can pick out whatever you want and I'll just pay for it. I don't really care."

"A store that sells only alcohol? How pleasant!"

"My thoughts exactly. Come on, I'll drive."

* * *

><p>"I think I'm broke." I said, staring at the counter where all the vodka was displayed. Bottles and bottles, different kinds, different sizes. We even bought Majorska, despite all the times I've gotten sick off of it. I also grabbed myself some champagne and wine coolers for the days to come, but tonight was a vodka only night, so I put those away and pulled out the orange juice.<p>

"Ah, I see you have that too." Thor said as he watched me mix the orange juice and the vodka. "My mother loves that one."

"We call them screwdrivers here." I told him, handing him his. I poured his into a jug because I knew he was going to need a lot to be able to even feel it. I picked up my glass and swallowed a big gulp. I missed drinking. I missed it a lot.

"What made you want to become intoxicated?" Thor asked. I replied with a shrug as I tried to hold the vodka, orange juice, and my own glass. He noticed me struggling and took the extra weight off of me. I led him outside where we sat in some chairs that Jane had put out.

"So, when is Jane getting back?" I asked, not really caring for the answer. I just knew we needed to hide all the drinks before she saw and had a cow over it.

Thor was already half way finished with his jug and I wasn't surprised. "I do not know. I almost feel like she's avoiding me."

"Don't be silly, she's just always been like this. She's very job oriented. I usually help her but lately she doesn't seem to want much to do with me, I guess." I said, taking another huge gulp. Part of me was trying to drink like Thor was, but then I remembered that he wasn't possible to out drink.

"She doesn't seem to want much to do with me, either." Thor said, looking at the ground sadly. I could hear the sorrow in his voice and knew that there was more to this then I had originally thought. I leaned over in my chair and rubbed his arm, trying to comfort him.

"Hey, don't say that. I'm sure she does. Every time I see you two you seem so happy. I'm sure it's all just in your head."

"The only time she's ever like that is when you're around. When we're alone she's very cold and unaffectionate. I just don't understand it..."

Uh, hang on. Jane only hangs all over Thor when I'm there? What was that about? Was she trying to rub it in my face because I lost Loki? Or was she trying to show off because she knew when he first came here I liked him? Wait a second...maybe she was doing that because she was insecure...because she thought Thor wanted me or something. When I started to lose my last boyfriend I hung all over him whenever any other girls were around to show them that he was mine.

Well, whatever, no more thinking. I finished my drink and poured another, this time making sure there was more vodka than orange juice. "You know what? Fuck relationship troubles. Let's not think about anyone today but alcohol."

Thor raised his jug to my glass, starting a cheers between us. I laughed and downed another glass, pouring myself some more.

* * *

><p>Thor was on his seventh jug and he was finally starting to seem wasted. He kept swaying happily and mumbling random songs I'd never heard of.<p>

We had moved back into the living room and I was laying back on the couch while Thor sat in front of me. I don't even remember how much I had so far but I was trying to start cutting back, seeing as I was starting to feel like I wanted to cry since Loki still made no appearance. Jane also seemed to be missing still. She didn't usually work this late, but something must have came up because there was no word from her. Thor had tried calling her multiple times but he seemed to have forgotten about that now as he sat there in his happy place.

"I don't really understand what you saw in my brother." He said, drunkenly smiling as he spoke. "I mean, he always seems to have women in his bed but I just don't understand. He's so...greasy and weird." He said, making himself laugh.

I laughed a little too even though I didn't find him greasy or creepy. Something about it was just funny. "I don't know. He has pretty insides." I said giddily. "I want him and his beautiful soul." I mumbled, reciting the Jesse McCartney song.

"Aha! So you do still want him!" He exclaimed, spilling some vodka onto the floor.

I started giggling like crazy realizing that I had slipped up. "Shit!" I said, laughing harder. "I totally do. I totally still want your brother. I wish he were here right now. If he was you'd see how bad I want him!"

"Disgusting! Don't make me think about the two of you going at it!" He said laughing. He took another swig of his jug and let out a belch that I would usually find gross but for some reason I found hot.

"If this pillow was him, this is what would happen." I said, standing up on the couch ready to jump on top of the pillow. Instead I lost my balance and fell right off, landing ontop of Thor who fell backward so that I was now directly on him. His hands were on the small of my back and I picked my head up from his chest to look at him.

Neither of us said anything.

"You're a very wonderful girl, Darcy. My brother was stupid to leave." Thor said softly after an awkward moment of silence.

I always got horny when I drank, but I never realized how it might have been a problem until now. As I moved to get up so did Thor and our heads clonked, knocking me back down onto him. I suddenly felt something pressing up against me and for a moment I was confused until I realized what it was.

Thor's face turned red as he suddenly became aware that his hard on was pressing against my crotch. Today was a bad day to wear a skirt...

I slowly made a move to get up but Thor pressed me back down onto him and in a quick movement his lips were against mine. His tongue was in my mouth and his hands were squeezing my ass. I was already wet, I couldn't resist him. As we broke apart he moved down to my breasts and I grabbed the jug of vodka he had and quickly took a drink as he bit down on my skin, sucking and nibbling on my nipple.

I pulled his lips to mine again, hungry for him. He was pushing me against him so hard that it hurt, but I liked it. He threw off his shirt, exposing his incredible body and I bit my lip hard at the sight. Then he started undoing his pants and I lifted my skirt, stripping off my skimpy underwear.

He pushed me up against the wall and thrusted inside me, causing me to cry out in pain and ecstasy. My nails dug into his back as he thrusted again and again.

"_Loki_." I moaned, imagining that he was here instead.

Our bodies writhed together in passion, him grunting and sweating and me crying out his brothers name over and over again. It seemed every time I slipped and moaned for his brother, Thor would thrust harder and harder into me, as if violently trying to make me think of him instead.

We collapsed on the floor after, our bodies still pressed up against each other. I thought I had heard someone say something, but I couldn't remember. I was too wasted.

It was only until the next morning that I had realized we had an audience.

* * *

><p><strong>I finished at 9:54. I just made it, ahahah. I hope you guys don't hate me! Was that unexpected? It was to me, that came out of nowhere. Yeah, uh, don't hate me, get ready for drama, and thank you all for the support! :]<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**I had a really weird day and honestly the entire time I was just thinking about how I wanted to get home and write, haha. I had a lot of time to think about what to do with the rest of this story and how to wrap it up. The last chapter was a little crazy and this ones going to be a little crazy too. I just want to remind everyone that Loki is evil and considered a villain. Yes he's a big misunderstood kitten, but he's also evil...and kind of unstable, so just keep that in mind haha.**

The first thing Darcy heard when she woke up was chirping, which she easily registered as birds. The next noise, however, she couldn't figure out. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple times, making the image more clear._ Oh, it's Thor. Tied to a chair. With tape over his mouth. Making muffled noises._

_Wait what?_

"Good morning, Darcy! Hope your head doesn't hurt too bad." Loki's voice said from behind her. She sat up and noticed that her hands were tied, but her legs weren't. She shifted and turned to see Loki standing behind her. She didn't recognize where she was. The house was small with only one room, but the one room had four doors surrounding it.

"You must be confused. This is one of my homes. Soon to be one of your homes, actually." He said nonchalantly, despite having two people tied up in his house.

"Um...Loki...may I ask what the hell is going on?" Darcy asked, looking back over at Thor. Something didn't feel right but she couldn't put her finger on it. Well, other than the fact that they were both tied up and being held captive in some random house.

"Well, you slept with my brother and now I'm a little...angry." He said smiling. Darcy's stomach churned and she suddenly felt like throwing up. She had sex with Thor. Last night. She had sex with her best friends boyfriend. She had sex with her crushes brother.

She was suddenly at a loss of words. She looked down at the floor, not daring to look at Loki or Thor.

"Don't act so guilty, Darcy! I was the one who made you do it, after all."

Darcy snapped her head up to look at Loki, meeting his eyes without fear now. The sudden movement made her feel sick, but she ignored it. Loki stood proudly, looking down at Darcy as if she was his pet. "Don't worry, darling. I don't plan on harming you...Thor on the other hand..."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Darcy asked. Her head was already throbbing but her pulse was rising too, not knowing what Loki was saying. He walked over to Thor and pulled the tape that was on his mouth off, Thor bellowing a groan as he did so.

"Loki what are you doing!" Thor yelled. "What is this talk of you making Darcy..." He couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

Loki tapped his foot impatiently, looking up at the ceiling in annoyance. "Must I really explain it?" He asked. He looked at Darcy and rolled his eyes, pulling her to her feet. His face looked frightening and disturbing, not how it usually was. He looked wild, crazy even.

He kissed her forcefully and Darcy barely kissed back, too confused and afraid to. He pulled a part and looked over at Thor. "Need I explain it to you, dear brother?" He spat. "I was controlling Darcy. I was in her mind. She may have had sex with you, but I was in full control of all her actions!" He yelled teasingly.

Darcy moved away from him, staring at him in disbelief. He barely seemed to notice as he went on. "However, you, Thor, were screwing her on free will. FREE WILL. You betrayed Jane, and you betrayed me. You knew what you were doing, you slimy oaf of a man. How dare you call yourself _king_."

"You controlled me?" Darcy said, almost in a whisper at his side. Loki glanced over at her. "You...you made me have sex with him? You made me want to do that?"

"Yes, Darcy, all me. I knew you wouldn't willingly hurt your friend, alcohol or not." He said, still sounding painfully bored. "Oh, but I didn't make you scream my name...that was all you." He said with a smirk.

"Why?" Darcy spoke again. "Why would you make me do that...?"

"I HAD TO! FOR US!" Loki screamed, surprising Darcy so much she stumbled up against the wall, cowering in fear. He was shaking with rage and his eyes stared into her, looking like he was possessed. "I'm going to fix everything. I'm going to make our lives one. Don't you see that...?"

"You made me have sex with your brother." Darcy said again. Loki started trembling more furiously, like he was about to unleash something terrible onto her.

"You two were together this whole time." Thor said suddenly. "You had never stopped being together. You lied." He said, looking over at Darcy. Loki turned suddenly and let out a loud yell, throwing an ice shard directly at Thor, who turned his cheek. It hit dead on and tore away at his skin, leaving a long, deep cut from his nose to his ear.

Loki's skin started to slowly turn blue as the shaking continued. "You just can't stand me having anything, can you? Not father, not the throne, not friends, and now not even her!" He quickly sped over to Thor, grabbing at his shoulders. "You were never my brother." He spat, his voice growing low. "I won't have a shred of guilt when I kill you."

"Loki stop!" Darcy cried, finding the courage to stand before him. Loki turned, looking at her. "I know how mad you are right now but you need to explain this to me right now." She said, her voice shaking. "What was so important that you took control over me and made me...made me..."

"Made you fuck this?" He said laughing, kicking Thor harshly with a sadistic smile.

"Loki, stop! Now." She said.

Shockingly, Loki listened, walking away from the wounded hero. "I waited a while, Darcy, I did. To see if you'd make a move or if anything would happen, but I realized that you weren't going to do anything, and that there was no way you'd ever do that to me, or Jane, so I had to do it for you." He said, touching her cheek gently. It was as if he did a complete three-sixty. He went from being a complete loose cannon to being almost a gentlemen again.

"You're killing me here, Loki." Darcy said, tears slowly spilling from her eyes. "I can't take this. One second you're the guy I want and more, and the next I'm afraid of you."

"I don't want you to be afraid of me."

"I don't want to be afraid of you!" Darcy said, sobbing. "What is going on inside your head? Do you not understand that you're being crazy? Think about what you did. Just for a second." She continued to choke on her tears, causing Loki's eyes to start watering silently as well. "You controlled me to have sex with your brother. Do you not realize how fucked that is?"

"You don't understand, I had to." He said, holding her arms and pulling her in closer. She forced herself out of his grasp, looking at him with hurt eyes. "Darcy, I had to do this! It's all a part of the plan!"

"I don't want to be a part of your plan!" She said, raising her voice. "Damnit Loki! I just want you! I don't want all this random shit that you keep throwing into it! Why can't you just be with me like a normal person!"

"Because I'm not a normal person! I don't age, I don't grow old. You do. I've been gone making plans to either make you immortal or make me mortal. I've been going day and night to different people and places, different _worlds_ just so we could work!"

"But why, Loki? Why do you have to think so ahead? Why couldn't you just be with me? I don't know if I'm going to be with you forever, I don't even know if I'm going to be with you for a week, so why are you planning for our future when I'm not even sure if I want you to _be_ my future?"

Loki stood there feeling like the wind was knocked out of him. After all he did for her, all the things he had planned, all for this one girl, and now she was unsure of herself? Was it Thor? Had she actually ended up feeling something for him?

His lips turned and his face twitched as he stared at her, but she stood her ground. "You do know that I can drive you insane don't you? Thor can not even compare. You were with him but you were still only thinking of me, just from a little foreplay! Imagine what the real thing would be like, the things I would do..."

"This has nothing to do with that, Loki."

"Of course it does! Admit it. You know I can make you scream, make you shake, make you cry out. If I were to have had sex with you in that dream, I would have turned your brain into mush. Being mentally fucked isn't as dazzling as it sounds. You'd live your life as a sex-obsessed vegetable, only ever able to lust,want, and need for the rest of your life."

"Stop." She said, looking away. She didn't need to hear anymore, but he wasn't finished.

"Admit it, Darcy."

"Loki you're insane." Thor said angrily, still sitting there, struggling to get out of the rope that Loki had cursed with magic.

"Insane? Insane? You fucked the girl I love!" He barked, spit flying. Darcy turned around fast, staring at both of the two boys.

"You love me?" She asked.

Loki stopped shaking and froze, not daring to move. "Why does it matter? You can't see yourself with me now anyway." He said coldly.

She took a step toward him until she was standing just inches away from him, his back to her. "I didn't say that and you know it. I just don't want this Loki, I want the Loki I met and fell for."

"This is the only me that there is. Rule with me, or stand against me. Take it or leave it."

Darcy stood there silent, not knowing the answer. Was there an answer? It seemed like both of those choices were the wrong one, but if so, where was the correct one? _Why are you doing this to me...? _she thought.

"Choose. Now." He said, finally turning to face her. He looked broken now, not as intense as he had previously looked. Darcy's heart raced and her head throbbed, but she looked at him hard.

She swallowed down tears and nodded her head silently. "I'll take it. I'll rule with you."

**Is this story getting kind of ridiculous? I feel like it might be. I think I watch too many movies...okay well thanks for the reviews and all the love! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Um...hey...so this is awkward...haven't updated this in a while...**  
><strong>hahah I'm so sorry guys. I've been swamped with work, almost every day for 10 hours...even though I'm part time...I might quit, I kind of hate it, ugh, don't even want to think about it ANYWAY I'm so sorry and this might be kind of short because I'm in the middle of baking for Thanksgiving. I figured I had time to kill while some of my cookies are in the oven.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home." A deep, dripping voice of sexuality called lightly from behind. Darcy turned from where she sat at an empty kitchen table and looked over at Loki, expressionless. His smirk died quickly as he looked at her. Her eyes had lost their shine the last couple of weeks, and her vibrant form was starting to wither and grow tired. Almost every day he had came home to a Darcy he was starting to recgonize less and less. He let out a irritated sigh as he pulled up a chair next to her.<p>

"Darcy, talk to me. What's going on with you?"

"Do you really want to know or are you just making sure I'm not going to be a threat to you?" She asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh please." He said quickly without thinking. "Talk to me. You come first. Tell Daddy Loki what's wrong."

She grinned a little. "Alright, but only if you don't ever call yourself Daddy Loki again." Loki simply smiled deviously in return.

Darcy placed her hands on her lap, then quickly brought them to her hair, then to her lip, then back to her lap. Loki was always amused with her little antics. She was so interesting to watch. "Okay, well, tomorrow is kind of a big day back on Earth..." She started to say.

"Halloween?" Loki asked, jumping in and interrupting her as he usually did.

"No, no, not Halloween, but it _is_ a holiday...a holiday I used to spend with my family, or Jane..."

"Jane." Loki said angrily. He wasn't fond of her after the whole ordeal with Thor. Darcy told him time and time again that Jane didn't know, but Loki disagreed. Women always knew. Deep down, she had to know. She was just choosing to live in denial and pretend to be happy.

"Yes, Jane." Darcy continued. "She was kind of my...my..."

"Your what, Darcy?" Loki said annoyed.

"My family..." She said lowly in an almost embaressed voice. Loki's eyes flashed with anger but he quickly regained control of himself.

"Darcy, we talked about this. I'm your family now."

"I know, I know. I miss her though, Loke. I miss her, I miss Earth, I miss seasons, I miss people-"

"You're unhappy with me."

"No! Loki it isn't like that. You're great...it's just I feel...trapped."

"Trapped!"

"It isn't like that, Loki!"

"Trapped! She feels trapped! You feel trapped! Oh that's rich, Darcy. I give you a home and anytihng you could possibly ask for, anything you could dream up I could give to you and yet you feel trapped."

"Look, I'm sorry! I'm not freakin' Snow White! What do you want me to do? Go outside and make friends with the deer and woodland creatures? You're gone all day and I just sit here! I hate it, Loki! If I come first...shouldn't I...- I don't know, shouldn't I be happy? Shouldn't you care that I'm miserable?"

"You're miserable?" Loki said, flabbergasted. He could tell that she was starting to grow tired and bored, but he didn't know it was this bad. He didn't know she hated being here. Had he really been that foolish? "It's beautiful here. We're surrounded by a forest, at night we don't have loud cars or anything to disturb us, we have a beautiful lake with fish-"

"Yeah, I'm sick of eating fish."

"I can make you anything you want, Darcy!"

"But you shouldn't have to!" She said, jumping to her feet.

"Sometimes I really wish I could kill you." Loki said, letting his voice drop. Darcy rolled her eyes. It was probably something that would have scared her a couple weeks ago, but she had grown used to his comments by now.

"Look, all I'm asking right now at this moment is a little vacation."

"From me."

"Shut up, Loki." She said smiling. "You think everything is about you. So self-involved."

"I am not-!"

"LOOK, I just want to spend Thanksgiving with the people I love. So either you come back to Jane's with me, or you let me go."

"What if you don't come back?" He asked. Darcy stepped toward him slowly, her full, rounded lips pulled up in a tight grin.

"I might be a little unhappy here, but nothing could keep me away from you. Besides, with all these places you're taking over or destroying, you need someone to keep that big head of yours from getting any bigger."

Loki pulled her in and gave her a long, passionate kiss. He pulled a part from her and his heart sank a little at the thought of her leaving. She had stood by him lately despite how crazy he was getting, or rather how vicious. Not to her, but to everything else in his way. "I do love you, you know."

"I know. That's why I understand the way you've been being. You never loved anything before have you, my little duck?" She asked, pulling his cheeks. Darcy had always been coming up with these random pet names for him.

"I'll have you know I've loved many things, just not many women." He said with a smirk.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your fast so fast, boy!" She said playfully. Loki ignored it and batted her hand away from his face.

"So, if you're going on a little vacation, I think there's something we might have to do first."

"Oh?" Darcy asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, something...in the bedroom."

"Why yes, my lord." She said, dipping down and pulling a curtesy. The spark in his loves eye was back, and in moments he was chasing her into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that cheesy and weird? Sorry, I've been gone for too long! So, Loki's been killin' and ruling, and Darcy is going back to Earth to go chill with Jane and Thor. Nothing bad could happen there! Right! Right! Hahah, happy thanksgiving everyone!<strong>


	25. Memo!

Sorry this probably looks sloppy, just wanted to post this really quick. I've had some people message me about this story and after getting emails daily that people are still following me, I've been motivated to continue on! Haha, I know it's been a while, and I doubt half of you are even still interested but for those who are I'll hopefully have a new chapter up sometime tomorrow. I'll explain more of why I even stopped to begin with when I post tomorrow.

Thanks for all the love and support!


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Long time no update, I know. My old laptop keyboard broke and thankfully my boyfriend got me a new one for my birthday. I kind of forgot about this though and ended up writing an actual book, so that kind of kept me busy for some time. Like I said in the memo, I was still getting constant notifications about this story and genuinely wanted to continue it – but just kept forgetting or getting distracted. Sorry for being away for so long! Hopefully I can just jump right back in. Enjoy!**

Darcy stood in front of the door to her old home, taking in a deep breath and trying to mentally prepare herself for this. She hadn't seen Jane or even been allowed to contact her for a while now, and she hoped she'd even be welcomed here. She didn't know if Thor had told Jane what had happened, but she sincerely hoped he didn't.

_Why would he? I don't think they'd ever be able to recover from that..._

Thor was limping and severely wounded the last time Darcy saw him. She had to beg and plead Loki to leave him be, and he did – only promising that it wasn't over. She was sure he was still planning something, but whatever it was, Darcy was clueless. She was shocked he even let him go, but after she had agreed to stay with Loki, he seemed to have kind of forgotten about his brother at the time.

Thor was sent back, but not before Loki had gotten a couple beatings in. Not with his hands so much as _by_ them. It was the first time Darcy saw how Loki's magic could truly be used for evil, and as much as it scared her she would be lying if she said she wasn't slightly turned on by it.

_God, Darcy. Get a hold of yourself. _She told herself calmly, trying to stay back on task. She didn't know what was going on with her lately, but she was changing, and she wasn't so sure it was for the better.

Hesitantly raising her hand, she knocked on the door.

It only took a moment for it to open, Jane standing there. Her expression went from calm to utter shock in mere seconds, and before Darcy could even get out a "hi" Jane had grabbed her tightly in an embrace.

_Guess I am still welcomed after all..._she thought as she hugged her back, smiling.

"Darcy. Darcy, oh my God, it's really you. You're okay!" Jane beamed, looking her over.

"Yep. Same old me." Darcy said nervously, letting out a small laugh. "I uh, came back for Thanksgiving."

"You...came back for Thanksgiving?" Jane repeated, confused.

"Darling, who is it? Is it Erik? Did he bring the gooey cranberry thing?" Thor's voice broke in as he quickly stepped into view, looking down to see Darcy instead. "Oh." He said.

_Oh? Brilliant Thor. Just brilliant. _

Jane gave him a look but then shrugged it off and took a step back, ushering her to come in. "She's back for Thanksgiving! Can you believe it, Thor? With what he told me I thought – I don't know, I just thought – I was so worried." She mustered out as Darcy walked in, looking around at their home. It was decorated completely. She almost forgot how good Jane was with the holidays. Harvest leaves, a banner, it was cute. She felt her insides warm being amongst people again, doing something normal again.

"Really, I'm fine. I missed you, though. I missed all this." She said, waving her hand around to show the room.

Thor just stared at her, his guilt and regret practically splattered all over his face. "Aren't you even going to say hello?" Jane said, looking at him.

"Darcy. It's so nice to see you again." He finally got out.

_Yeah, good to see you again too, considering the last time I saw you I thought you were about to be killed, and oh, the time before that I had sex with you. Good to see you._ "Thanks." She simply said back, looking down at her hands. "So! Is there anything I can do? Maybe help cook?"

"No!" Jane shot out quickly, causing both of them to smile. "Sit down. Catch up. Erik should be here soon. I just have a few things to fix up in the kitchen then I can sit down. I want to talk, okay? I want to hear everything."

"Yeah, sure." Darcy said, heading over to the couch. She couldn't help but dread that later conversation, but she expected it.

"Thor, keep her company, please." Jane said sweetly, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before going back into the other room. Thor took a seat next to Darcy on the couch, but not too close. Darcy was thankful for that.

"So...you're still with my brother, then." Thor said in a low tone, almost as if he didn't want Jane to hear. She probably couldn't hear anything though, considering she was blasting music from the kitchen and clearly singing along for all to hear. At least she was happy. At least she was in a good mood.

"So, you're still with Jane, then." Darcy mimicked back, shooting him a look.

Thor let out a deep breath, as if he was about to simply collapse into a pile of dust. He didn't seem like the strong God he once was. Though he looked exactly the same, he seemed hollowed out, empty. "I love Jane, Darcy. I made a mistake. We both did."

"I didn't make a mistake. That wasn't me." Darcy stated, as if he had forgotten.

"Whatever my brother tells you, I wouldn't believe. I was there that night. I felt what you felt. I know you wanted me just as much as I did you, Darcy Lewis."

Darcy let out a laugh, quickly looking away. She couldn't take him seriously. She couldn't take any of this seriously. "Thor, believe what you want but he flat out told you the truth. I'm not holding it against you, shit happens, but you chose to do it. You betrayed her. Don't pretend I had anything to do with it. At least not willingly."

"I was intoxicated and so were you. I didn't see you objecting when I had you against that wall, when I was pulsating deep inside of you..." He spoke softly, looking toward the kitchen and hoping Jane wasn't around.

Darcy quickly looked over to the wall where it had happened, her mind flashing back to it quickly, for just a second. It seemed there was a small knick of a dent in the wall now and she wondered if that had been from them.

She stood up, fast. The feeling that she was suffocating was surrounding her and she started to wonder if this was even a good idea, coming back here. "Stop." She said, raising her voice a little. "I was under a spell. Let it go. Just shut up." She said, shaking her head as if trying to get the thoughts out of it.

"Darcy-"

If he even thought for a second he could put the guilt on her, he was wrong. She had nothing to do with that. It was all Loki. She didn't mean to hurt her best friend, she didn't mean for any of it to happen. He couldn't confide in her and try to relate to her, she had done nothing wrong!

She rushed to the door and flung it open, about to rush out when she saw Erik standing there. Finally, someone she didn't have to hide anything from or someone she had to lie to. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest, letting her emotions be lost on him for a moment.

"Darcy! Oh my Lord, it's Darcy!" He said happily, laughing as he hugged her back. He was always like a father figure to her, and she couldn't even explain in words how she felt having him here now for her.

When they broke apart she thumbed a tear out of the corner of her eye, smiling the whole time as Erik came in, his arm around her protectively. "You gave us such a shock, Darcy. You vanished completely. Jane told me what happened but you left everything here – your laptop, your iPod, I was worried you wouldn't survive for those reasons alone." He said with a laugh.

Darcy laughed with him but couldn't help but wonder what exactly Thor had told him. A large chunk of the truth was missing, and it was kind of a vital detail as to what exactly had happened.

After he had brought in the food to the kitchen, he sat outside with her, filling her in on what he had been up to. He was doing well, and was on to some new important research thanks to Thor – but Darcy was having trouble focusing whenever he was brought up now.

"So what happened? Are you alright? Really, truly alright, Darcy?" He asked, his stern, caring, father voice coming out.

"Erik, look at me. I'm fine. What do you know, exactly though? Just out of curiosity. Just ya know, so I know what you know already so I don't repeat myself." She said, hoping she came off as not weird or suspicious.

"Well, Loki kidnapped you and was talking about ruling the world with you or something crazy along those lines, Thor went after you to try and save you but ended up getting tied up and strictly abused by his brother. Said he was lucky to have made it out of there at all." Erik could tell by the look on Darcy's face that she was angry, so he continued on to try to mend it a little. "Thor said he could tell he was absolutely in love with you though, and he said Loki would never hurt you. Still, we worried. We even tried to go after you but Thor said his memory was erased and had no idea of the location."

_That's a laugh. More like he knew the exact location but didn't want me found so his little secret wouldn't come out..._

She hated thinking of Thor like this. He was like a brother to her and now she was just disgusted by his entire being. Loki had filled her head for weeks with negative thoughts of him and how he knew he couldn't stay good for long, that he would result back into who he really was – a greedy, spoiled, child who only cared about himself. She thought he was brainwashing her at first but now she couldn't help but feel like maybe he was right after all.

"Loki has been good to me. It isn't how Thor made it seem." She said, accidentally letting the annoyance slip out in the tone of her voice.

"So, how exactly is it? I mean, I don't want to be rude here, honey, but he seems to kind of be keeping you captive." Erik said soothingly, trying his best not to upset her or anger her.

"I'm here right now, aren't I?" She said, trying desperately to prove to him that she really was okay.

"Yes, I see that. Still, something just isn't sitting right with me..."

"You don't even know the whole story." She said dejectedly, looking away to stare out into the dessert. She thought coming back would make her happy, but she didn't take in the fact that everything was completely different now. She was the topic of discussion, and no one wanted her with Loki. They didn't see what she got to see, they only knew his more unstable, unkind ways.

"No, I don't." Erik answered softly. "But I've known people in abusive relationships and I'm not so sure that you aren't one of those people."

"Erik!" Darcy exclaimed, surprised. "He'd never harm me, are you serious?"

"Maybe not physically, Darcy, but mentally. You seem much different than how you used to be. You look thinner, more withdrawn, maybe tired – I don't know. You just seem off. You seem wounded."

"I'm not wounded. I'm fine. I love Loki and he loves me and we're fine. I just wanted a thanksgiving with my family and with the people who I thought cared about me, but I guess that's too much to ask for." She said, rising to her feet and starting to walk off towards town in a huff.

Erik stood behind her, calling after her to wait but she didn't want to. She needed to clear her head. Everyone she was talking to was doing nothing but making things worse and making her feel like she was stupid for being with him, but what was stupid about it? He needed her, and she was going to fix this entire mess before things got even more out of hand...just after she cleared her head first.

_God, everyone I love is driving me crazy...It's like someone flipped a switch and now I'm the one with the problem, not Jane. Happy Thanksgiving to me._ She thought sarcastically as she marched off, still having a tiny shred of hope that maybe the day could somehow be salvaged.

__

**So, there it is! Sorry if the writing was a little off or if it felt different, I started this when I was like 17 or 18 and now I'm 21 and I feel like I've kind of changed a little as a person, writing style included, lol. Let me know how you feel about it! For those of you who still stuck around, thanks so much and again, I apologize for being away for so long.**


	27. Chapter 27

"Well you must have said something to set her off, Erik." Jane said, shooting a look in his direction as she put a pot of food down on the table, tin foil covering the top to try to keep it warm until Darcy got back.

Erik shrugged his shoulders, letting out a modest sigh as he rolled up his sleeves. "All I said was what we've all been thinking. Loki's bad news. He's abusing the poor girl."

"Oh, Erik! You didn't!" Jane snapped, rushing back into the room, oven mittens still on. By her worried , fearful expression Erik could tell he was about to be in trouble. Jane, always holding the motherly image, had given Erik a couple scoldings in the past – but she had never looked at him like this before. This was pure shock, as if she had expected him to keep his mouth shut. He could see where she was coming from, but someone had to come out and say it – and seeing as he knew Darcy always kind of looked up to him, he thought maybe he could talk some sense into her.

"I did, and don't see what the big deal is for that matter. Look, I know I'm not the only one sitting here that wants her to come home and get away from the bastard – sorry Thor." He said, to which Thor just kind of gave a tight lipped understanding smile. "I just wanted to try to open her eyes a little."

"Yes, well, great job with that because now she's gone and Thanksgiving is ruined. Who knows what you just did. She could have already left!"

"Oh I doubt that, Jane. She's stubborn but not immature, she'll come back." Erik retorted. Just then, there was a knock on the door and all heads turned to stare. "See? That's her now. She was hardly gone for long, Jane. Really, you make such a big deal out of things, you need to calm down you're going to mess up your blood pressure."

Jane, ignoring the comment, quickly stripped off the mittens, leaving them on the table. She hurried to the door and yanked it open, a wide smile on her face – which vanished as soon as she looked into Loki's cold, green eyes.

"Good to see you, Jane. I believe Darcy is here?"

_

Darcy walked around town, feeling numb and belittled. Part of her felt like some of what Erik said has some truth to it, but on the other hand they didn't really know the whole story. They didn't really know the whole Loki, for that matter. He had taken care of her and made her feel loved, and despite his sometimes wicked ways, he was deep down a good guy...

She didn't know why no one else could get that. He just had some family problems, who hadn't? Sure he kind of handled things a little differently, but well, he was a god and had magic powers – what else was he suppose to do!? He was practically painted a villain from birth (which were words straight out of his own mouth, on one of the many nights he rambled to her).

He wasn't mentally abusing her...at least, not intentionally. Yes he wanted her all to himself. Yes he didn't really want her to hang out with her old friends. Yes he was obviously very controlling, but I mean in his defense her best friend was dating his brother and his brother did sleep with her, so she could kind of understand where he was coming from. She couldn't really blame him. Under other circumstances, she was sure things would've went differently, right?

_Why does anyone even have to care? It's my life. Oh my God, I finally understand what Bon Jovi meant! I feel you dude, it's my life and it's now or never. If I'm going to date a crazed god whose possibly trying to rule Aslan, or Earth, or the World, then that's MY business and no one else's._

Slumping against a wall in front of a slummed down coffee shop, she gritted her teeth. She could hear how stupid her own thoughts were but she had to justify his actions somehow. Her heart was telling her one thing and her head was starting to tell her another, and well, it was kind of driving her just a tiny bit insane.

"I need to go back." She said, shaking her head, talking to no one. The kind of cute guy walking past her did stop for a second, wondering if it was directed toward him, but she didn't even look. Swallowing her pride, she started back for the place she used to call home.

_I'll just walk in and clear the air. Tell them that I don't want any talk about Loki. At least not for today. That I'm not ready for it yet, but that I'm fine. Hopefully that might shut them up for a little while, at least._

Once the house was clear in her line of vision she felt her nerves starting to crawl around from inside. When she got close enough to see the door ajar and voices shouting though, her stomach dropped. Rushing into the house, she saw Loki with his hand against Thor's throat, holding him against the wall.

"Darcy!" Erik called out, having been the only one to see her since everyone else was a little preoccupied. Loki turned his head quickly, dropping Thor in the process.

"Um. What the hell is going on?" She asked, a little taken aback by what she just walked in on.

"Darcy, how nice of you to join us." Loki said, giving her a warm, surprisingly innocent smile and taking a step toward her. Usually when he was in one of his power hungry, deranged, crazed lunatic moods he was more of the smirking type. She knew she should probably be surprised he was here, but she wasn't. Not really.

"Loki..." She said, touching her hand to her head, as if the whole thing was giving her a headache. "Care to explain?"

"You're unusually calm about this, Darcy." Erik quipped, giving them both a look.

"Yeah well you get used to this kind of stuff, Erik." Darcy shot back without hesitation.

"I just came to celebrate your little humble holiday. They didn't seem to happy to see me." Loki said with a shrug. Thor was slumped on the floor with Jane clutching onto him, both of them staring at Loki like he was about to shoot them or something.

"Which is why you had Thor up against the wall...?"

"Why not?" He gloated. "He had you that way. One good turn deserves another." He said with a sneer.

"What?" Jane asked, barely audible. Darcy looked over at them to see Jane staring at Thor, waiting for some type of answer. She didn't look angry, not yet. Just curious.

"Oh?" Loki said, turning back toward them. The look on his brothers face said it all. He didn't even need to ask. "Oh!" He exclaimed again, understanding perfectly well. "You didn't tell her?"

"Loki, don't." Thor commanded, standing to his feet now. His gaze shifted around the room to everyone, a look of dread displayed on his face.

Loki sneered, clasping his hands together happily. "You didn't tell _anyone_." He corrected himself. Darcy stood next to him, hand on his shoulder. She knew she probably didn't stand a chance, but maybe if she could soothe him she could stop this from getting out. As much as she was kind of mad at Thor, she felt the same way he did. _She _didn't want anyone to know. She'd been trying to forget about the whole thing since it happened to begin with.

"Loki...please." She begged. His eyes stared back into hers intently, and she could see them soften considerably, but only for a second. Before she could even say another word they had changed again. He looked toward Jane, ignoring Darcy now pressing herself next to him, whispering in his ear for him to stop.

"Your loveable Thor bedded _my_ Darcy." He spat. "While you were gone. While_ I_ was gone. Or at least, so he thought."

Darcy bit her lip, bracing herself for the storm. She knew he was going to tell, she knew he loved his drama. He fed off of others hatred, it was like a drug to him. It kind of finally hit her, standing there looking at her best friends face – the hurt placed there by him. It finally hit her that she didn't understand.

No, she didn't know why she was still with him.

"What?" Jane gasped out, taking a step back from Thor, unable to pry her eyes away from him or Loki for more than a couple seconds.

"Jane-" Thor started to say.

"Save it, Thor. No one wants to hear anything you have to say, not anymore." Loki said with a smile. "Let me tell you everything, Jane. Or better yet...let me show you."

Before anyone could even blink he had disappeared and reappeared next to Jane, placing a finger to her temple. Her head shot back and her eyes glazed over. Thor made a start to get to her but Loki shot him back with his other hand, forming a force field around them.

Thor looked to Darcy, but there was nothing she could do. She was powerless, she was always powerless.

When it was done, Jane collapsed in Loki's arms and he held her like a rag doll, like her body was nothing. "Well, isn't this an odd change of events, hm? What do you think, Thor? Maybe since you had Darcy, I'll take Jane. Shouldn't take long to rid her thoughts of you once I'm done with her. We all know who the better lover was, I think the women of Asgard can vouch for that."

Darcy's stomach churned. He couldn't be serious. He couldn't be that sick.

"Loki, let her go or so help me - "

"You'll what, Thor? You're weak. You've done nothing and you'll continue to do nothing. Look at you. You're pathetic. You were a god and now you've been reduced to these...these stupid mortal things." He said, looking around the room.

It was like everything he was saying was another personal jab at Darcy's heart. Had he forgotten she was there entirely? Talking about sleeping with Jane and now making fun of how they lived. She thought he liked it there, she thought when it was just the two of them, before any of this happened, that he enjoyed it there.

Jane came to and when she opened her eyes and saw Loki holding her she pushed back, standing on her own two feet. Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked toward Thor who was standing there helplessly. "Jane, you don't understand. Whatever he showed you - "

"What? It wasn't real? Tell me it wasn't real, Thor." She said, making it sound more like a plead than an actual question. He didn't say anything, answering the question for her.

"How sad. Betrayal. It must hurt, doesn't it Jane? To have the man you love and trusted just torn into shreds like that. You thought he was better than all those other guys, didn't you? It must sting to know he's nothing but another dog." Loki whispered in her ear.

"Loki. Stop." Darcy broke in. "What are you doing? What's the point? You won. Just leave."

Loki stepped away from Jane and looked toward Darcy, shocked to hear her speak like this. "Oh? You wish me to leave, Darcy?"

She gulped, knowing she had to stand up to him. "Yeah. Yeah I do. And I'm going to stay here."

He laughed, sending shivers up her spine. "Are you saying you're leaving me? ME?" He yelled, causing her to flinch, but still standing her ground. "Do you even think for a second that you could ever in your life find someone who can treat you like I do?" He growled, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him. "Anyone who can make you feel the way I do? Anyone who can make your toes curl and your eyes roll back in your head and make you gasp for breath and shudder and - "

"We get it, Loki. You're great at sex. Message received." Erik mumbled, rubbing Jane's back and trying to console her.

Jane just kept shaking her head, not able to comprehend the whole thing."I can't believe you. I can't believe-"

"Silence!" Loki yelled again, shattering the glass on the clock above Jane. Thor grabbed her out of the way before any could fall on her, but she pushed back, not having it.

"You need to go." Darcy mustered up again, trying to push out of his grasp. "I don't want this. I don't want you, Loki. Not like this. Not anymore."

He stared her down long and hard, breathing out his nose, enraged. If looks could kill, Darcy was sure she would be dead on the floor below him. He placed a finger to her chin and raised her head ever so slightly. "Well then, Miss. Lewis. So be it."

Just like that, he was gone. Vanished again.

Darcy stood there, unsure of what to do. There was no way it could have been that easy...

They had all been staring so intently on Loki and his destruction that now that he was gone, they were left to their own devices. Jane looked back over toward Thor and Erik exchanged a glance between him and Darcy.

Loki may have left, but the mess he made certainly didn't.


End file.
